Monster and Man
by KlutzLike Bella
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Edward ended up in Bella's rocking chair the first night he stayed with her? What he was thinking the next morning? What his family thought of her? And the baseball game? Will eventually go through the end of Twilight. Hiatus.
1. First Night

**Monster and Man**

I really don't know where this one came from…. It just popped into my head at about two in the morning New Year's, and I had to write it. Most of the story, and the entire dialog, is a direct quote from _Twilight_. You should be able to guess the scene…

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish otherwise, the only parts of _Twilight_ that I do, or will, ever own are my very much abused copies of the books. I'm just having a little fun here.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Are you ready to sleep?" I asked the slender young woman in my arms. "Or do you have any more questions?"

"Only a million or two," she replied.

I was euphoric as I reminded her that we would have other days for questions. There was so much I wanted her to learn about me. So much I wanted to learn about her. I'd never imagined anything that could compare to the reality of this.

"Are you sure you won't vanish in the morning? You are mythical, after all."

How could she doubt me? She trusted me so completely; how could she fear that I would leave? But she needed the reassurance. _I_ needed the reassurance. "I won't leave you."

"One more, then, tonight…" she murmured. I was shocked to feel a sudden blush spreading under her skin. What could she be wondering that brought a blush to her cheeks? I was getting impatient; she had been quiet too long. It threatened to drive me mad.

"What is it?" I asked gently, hoping to coax the question out of her. That tone had worked before…

She shocked me again. "No, forget it. I changed my mind." Her blush deepened. It was unbearable.

"Bella, you can ask me anything." I prayed she would. I couldn't handle not _knowing. _She didn't answer.I groaned in aggravation. I was so used to hearing every thought in the minds of those around me. Why was she different? She needed to know what she did to me. "I keep thinking it will get less frustrating, not hearing your thoughts. But it just gets worse and _worse._"

Again she surprised me. "I'm glad you can't read my thoughts. It's bad enough you eavesdrop on my sleep-talking." Her tone tried to end the conversation. I couldn't allow that. I needed to know. She was driving me absolutely insane. I begged her, but the only response I got was a shake of her head, almost as though she didn't trust herself to speak. I should have let it go, but I couldn't stand not knowing. What could she want to ask me that was so embarrassing?

I admit it, I stooped to threatening her. "If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something much worse than it is." Indeed, my mind was already spinning with the possibilities. "Please?" I begged again, shameless.

"Well," she began. Then she stopped. She really was going to be the death of me.

"Yes?" I encouraged her softly, fighting to keep the burning need from my voice.

"You said that Rosalie and Emmett will get married soon…. Is that… marriage… the same as it is for humans?"

It took me a moment to figure out what she meant. Her words, coupled with that delicious blush, quickly made it clear, however. I started to laugh. I was shocked that that question had come from Bella, but it proved that she could occasionally be a normal human girl. "Is _that_ what you're getting at?" I was almost as embarrassed as she was.

She fidgeted in my arms, confirming my question with her silence. But I had promised that she could ask me anything. "Yes," I replied, "I suppose it is much the same. I told you, most of those human desires are there, just hidden behind more powerful desires." Desires that could overwhelm any other rational thought.

"Oh." She replied, as unshakable as ever. She was an amazing creature. But I was again overwhelmed by a desire to know.

"Was there a purpose behind your curiosity?"

She blushed again, and I prayed she wouldn't deny me an answer this time. I wasn't disappointed. "Well, I did wonder… about you and me… someday…."

For a moment, the possibilities behind that statement took hold of me. I felt my body stiffen. She froze in my arms, an automatic reaction. I was afraid that I was scaring her, but the images wouldn't leave…. I was shocked to realize that I could picture myself doing the things I'd seen in so many minds with her. It was the first time that had ever happened. But then I remembered how fragile she was. The passionate fantasies dissolved into the stuff of nightmares. I could see her, the light in her eyes gone forever. I couldn't handle that. "I don't think that… that… would be possible for us." I told her as gently as I could.

"Because it would be too hard for you, if I were that… close?"

"That's certainly a problem. But that's not what I was thinking of." In that moment, I had honestly forgotten the bloodlust. Completely. It had been overshadowed by another lust entirely. "It's just that you are so fragile. I have to mind my actions every moment that we're together so that I don't hurt you. I could kill you quite easily, Bella, simply by accident." I was whispering now, hardly able to speak as I thought about how easy it would be to hurt her. Hurting her would kill me. I lay my palm against her cheek, needing the contact, but willing her to see how different I was. How dangerous I was. "If I was too hasty… if for one second I wasn't paying enough attention, I could reach out, meaning to touch your face, and crush your skull by mistake." Hadn't she seen me lift that van? Did she have no concept of how strong I was? "You don't realize how incredibly _breakable_ you are. I can never, never afford to loose any kind of control when I'm with you." Because my loss of control would mean her death.

She was silent for far too long once I finished speaking. Dual desires battled within me. On the one side, I hoped that I had finally shown her how dangerous I was. That she would start screaming, run from me. Protect herself for once. On the other, I was terrified that I'd pushed her too far. That part wished that I had never pushed her to ask that question… "Are you scared?"

She was quiet for another eternity before finally replying, "No, I'm fine." There was no hint of falsehood in her tone. Relief nearly overwhelmed me.

And then curiosity took its place. I needed to know… but I was afraid of the answer. I forced myself to ask, fighting to keep my tone light. "I'm curious now, though. Have _you_ ever…?" I couldn't bring myself to say it. I couldn't believe I'd even implied that question. It was not something I would have ever considered asking her, earlier today. It was out of my character to ask _any _woman that particular question. And I had no idea how I would react if she admitted to doing _that_ with anyone. I had plenty of experience dealing with the thirst. I wasn't positive I could handle the jealousy.

I felt her blush again. "Of course not. I told you I've never felt like this about anyone before, not even close."

Relief rushed through me. And now I was even more grateful that I'd found her in time, that night in Port Angeles. "I know." I told her. My cold, dead heart thrilled that she felt anything for me at all, let alone that. "It's just that I know other people's thoughts. I know love and lust don't always keep the same company." Oh, how rarely those two emotions were found together!

"They do for me. Now, anyway, that they exist for me at all," she sighed.

"That's nice. We have that one thing in common, at least." I tried to keep the satisfaction I felt from my tone, but I don't think I fooled her.

I would have been content to leave our conversation there, but Bella had one last question for me. "Your human instincts…," she began hesitantly. I waited. What now? "Well," she continued, "do you find me attractive, in _that _way, at all?"

She had no idea. I laughed, and ran my fingers through her nearly dry hair. "I may not be a human, but I am a man," I assured her. She was the only woman I had ever desired.

When she yawned, I realized that it was very late. I had completely lost track of the time. "I've answered your questions, now you should sleep." I knew she needed to. I wasn't going to let her distract me again.

"I'm not sure I can."

"Do you want me to leave?" again, dual desires warred within me. Rational me wanted her to say yes, wanted her to make the decision that I couldn't force myself to make. The newly awakened human howled at the thought of leaving her.

"No!" she cried, too loudly. I was lucky that Charlie had grown used to hearing her voice in the night. That may have brought him running otherwise. I laughed again, relief flooding every cell of my body. I shifted so that my lips were a little closer to her ear, and began to hum the melody that had been playing in my head all day. Exhausted, she drifted to sleep in my cold embrace.

As her breathing deepened, I became increasingly aware of her warmth, radiating though my chest. Holding her like this was the most… fantastic… thing I had ever done. It was unlike anything I had ever imagined. I felt… whole. Like I had found a piece of me that I never realized was missing. I knew, in that moment, that I would never be whole again without her. She had become my life. Thanks to her, I had a life, not merely an existence. I had drifted for so long, alone, while everyone else I cared for found their other half, one by one. I never believed that I would find someone. But I had. She had dropped into my lonely existence, a wonderful gift. A frightening curse. But I felt human for the first time since my new birth. It was wonderful.

Nevertheless, I was keenly aware of the price she would have to pay in order to be with me. She would be giving up her human life, human experiences. Even as she gave me so much, I would steal so much more. And when she realized how much I had taken, she would hate me. Even if I never changed her.

Alice's visions rarely frighten me. But the visions she had about Bella terrified me. She saw her one of two ways. Dead, or one of us. Both options were more than I could stand. In one, she was gone, forever beyond my reach. In the other, she was one of us, soulless, forever imprisoned on this earth, barred from the heavenly paradise an angel deserved. Both options were unbearable..

I lay like that, holding her. Waiting for the moment she started to talk. Waiting to hear my name whispered on an angel's lips. Waiting for the moment that some of her thoughts became clear to me, when I could be sure she wasn't editing anything.

When that moment came, she said something I had never expected to hear. She said she loved me. Loved me? How could she? How could an angel love a monster? Wasn't that against the laws of nature? But, then again, wasn't _I_ against the laws of nature? She couldn't love me. She couldn't love a monster, a man who lived off the blood of other creatures, a man who had once hunted humans, feeding off the dregs of society for several years. She couldn't love the monster I saw each time I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. She couldn't.

Could she?

Either way, the feeling that swept through me in the instant those words washed over me was staggering. I had known, had admitted, of course, what I felt for her. I was having a hard time believing that she felt the same for me. But I loved listening to her as she slept because I knew that she always told the truth in the night, when she had no conscious control over what she said. I pulled back for a moment. Could it really be true? It had to be. I wanted it to be. I wanted it more than I had ever wanted anything else in my life.

And then she rolled over in my arms, exhaling directly in my face. The thirst I thought I had managed to control flared as I caught the scent of her breath. It was overwhelming, and stole every bit of the pitiful resistance I had managed to cultivate. But I also felt another desire explode through me as I lay so close to her. Her warmth was almost as intoxicating as her scent, lying next to her like that, but for another reason entirely. What had possessed me to believe that this was safe? That she was safe as I held her like this? She wasn't. She never had been. She never _would_ be. And I was delusional to think that it was even remotely possible.

It was too much. I let go of her, flinging myself out of her bed. I was out the window before I even had a chance to think. Outside, it was easier. But I was still too close. It would be far too easy to slip back through her window, and take her before she even knew what was happening. And I still didn't know which desire was stronger. Giving in to either one would mean her death. I started to run, trees flashing by me in the darkness. Usually, when I run, I run for the pure joy of it; the euphoria of the hunt, the elation of playing games with my family, the pure jubilation I find in the speed. This time, I ran to escape. I ran to escape the demon that haunted me, and the emotions I had never felt before and didn't really understand.

When I reached the house, it was empty. I had no idea where the rest of my family had gone. In truth, I really didn't care. I was thankful. I didn't want any of them seeing me when I was so close to loosing control. Too close.

I didn't stop until I reached my room, flinging myself on the couch. I threaded the fingers of one hand into my hair, gripping the bridge of my nose with the other. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to calm myself. The monster inside me howled in concert with the man, both denied their desires. For a split second, I wished that Jasper, at least, had been home. His talent would have been very helpful as I tried to regain domination over my own thoughts and hungers. But in the end, it was better that he wasn't here. I didn't want to see how my lack of control would affect him. His own control was already weak enough. Eventually, I managed to regain control of the monster. The man was harder because I'd never really had a reason to control him before, but in time I was composed again.

Then the guilt took over. I was ashamed of myself, of my weakness. I had made a promise I was too pathetic to keep. I won't leave you. And I'd left. No matter that I'd left to keep her safe. I would do it again, if I had to. But I hated myself for it. I couldn't let her wake and find me gone. I couldn't break that promise. I wouldn't break that promise.

I leapt up from the couch, and changed quickly. An excuse, if she had awoken to find me gone. I would tell her that I couldn't leave in the clothes I had arrived in. Blame the neighbors. Not that there were any close enough to see me. Not that they would be able to see me if they were close enough. I hoped she wouldn't realize that. I couldn't tell her the real reason I left. I was far too ashamed for that. I didn't want her to know that I was too weak to control myself. That I'd had to run away from her. Again. I hated that I was so weak. So, I took off running again. Returning to my salvation, and my damnation.

She was sleeping just as I left her. She was beyond lovely as she lay there, a slight smile on her lips, her hair spread around her shoulders. I wanted to return to her bed, to hold her in my arms and feel her warmth. But that was a recipe for disaster. I had come too close once already tonight. To try again would be to court disaster. I flirted with it already, returning here tonight. Where could I go, close enough to keep my promise, but far enough away that I did not further tempt disaster? Then I saw it. A rocking chair, tucked in the corner near the window. The breeze would help keep my head clear of most of her scent, and I wouldn't be able to feel her seductive warmth. I settled into it, watching my love sleep.

And prepared to battle the dual hungers I now felt for her. The hungers of both the monster and the man.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I'm going to post this now. Usually, I reread and edit for days, if not weeks, before I like my stories. But I'm afraid that that kind of OCD treatment will ruin what I wrote here. So, if there are any problems with this, that's why. Besides, my dad keeps reminding me that I haven't done my laundry yet, so I better go do that….

Please, let me know if I'm doing anything wrong. I can't fix what I don't see.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Morning

**Morning**

I know I said this was a one- shot, but the idea just wouldn't leave me alone. And I couldn't disappoint the people who put this story on alert, and all those who told me that I ought to continue it. Your praise had been overwhelming. Hope I don't disappoint you. Here is the first part of _Chapter 15: The Cullens_ in Edward's POV. Again, the story line and dialog are a direct quote from the book.

**Disclaimer:** When I say that all I own are very- much abused copies of the books, I'm serious. The spine is literally falling off my copy of _Twilight_. Those books are the only part of this wonderful universe that I will ever own. Just let me have my fun. Please?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I watched as the room grew slowly lighter. My angel, my love, was still fast asleep. As far as I knew, she had never even realized that I left her, last night. I hoped that she would never find out, never learn why. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I loved her with every fiber of my cold, dead heart and non-existent soul. I could happily have spent the rest of my life watching her like that.

The room was bright, by the standards of this perpetually rainy town, at least, when Bella began to stir. She lay with her arm over her eyes, and then she moaned and rolled onto her side. I nearly laughed at the picture she made.

"Oh!" she gasped, sitting up very quickly. She actually swayed a little, as though she were dizzy.

I couldn't keep silent any longer. "Your hair looks like a haystack… but I like it." It stuck out at the strangest angles. Apparently, going to sleep with wet hair had not worked out very well. But she was still beautiful.

"Edward!" she cried, ecstatic, "You stayed!" She leapt from the bed, flinging herself across the room and into my lap. To my amazement, she did not trip. I could hardly believe that she was so enthusiastic. Then she looked up at me, fear in her eyes. I knew exactly what was worrying her. She was afraid that she had pushed me too far. I was startled, yes, but I was irrationally pleased by her actions. And, after last night, I was not afraid I was going to kill her immediately. Both desires were far easier to control in the light of day.

So I laughed. "Of course", I answered, letting my arms close around her as I carefully rubbed her back. Cautiously, she rested her head against my chest, breathing deeply.

"I was sure it was a dream."

"You're not that creative," I teased.

"Charlie!" she gasped, jumping off my lap and heading for the door.

"He left half an hour ago—after reattaching your battery cables, I might add." Bella had been right last night. Her father thought she would be sneaking out. He thought that disabling the truck would stop her. I wasn't sure why. He knew, didn't he, that had Bella _wanted_ to sneak out, she would not have been stupid enough to try and drive the truck? The thing roared loud enough to wake the dead, let alone a sleeping human. "I have to admit, I was disappointed. Is that really all it would take to stop you, if you were determined to go?" Of course not. Even I knew that.

She stood in front of me, looking like she was trying to make up her mind about something. I wanted her back in my arms; holding her in daylight wasn't nearly as hard as holding her in the dark had been. It was wonderful, and I missed the sensation. She was so warm…. I was selfish enough to risk her safety again. "You're usually not this confused in the morning," I observed. Why was she suddenly so indecicive? She had quite literally thrown herself at me a few minutes ago. I couldn't understand why she was so hesitant now. I held my arms open to her, an invitation that I hoped she wouldn't refuse.

"I need another human minute," she admitted finally.

"I'll wait." I would wait forever, if I had to.

I tried very hard to ignore the sounds that drifted across the hall. Then I heard her, nearly running back to her room. Back to me. I couldn't deny the thrill that swept though every nerve as I cradled her close.

I murmured "Welcome back." We didn't speak for a long time as we rocked. And then Bella, my wonderful, observant human noticed.

She reached up, and touched the collar of my shirt. "You left?" Her tone dripped accusation.

Oh yes. I left. And because I left, she was still alive. I couldn't let her know that. "I could hardly leave in the clothes I came in—what would the neighbors think?" There. I'd tried my lie. I only hoped she wouldn't realize how unlikely it would be for anyone to see me. I didn't want her to learn how pathetic I truly was. How weak I was. She pouted, but did not call my bluff. I breathed a sigh of relief. "You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything. The talking came earlier." Love again radiated through every fiber of my being. Love for her. I admitted it to myself, now. I loved her.

She groaned, obviously mortified. "What did you hear?"

I looked at her, yearning for the love I felt for her to be obvious in my eyes. Hoping she wouldn't see the guilt I felt, for being so weak. "You said you loved me."

She ducked her head, embarrassed. "You knew that already."

Had I? I had hoped, but I hadn't known, not for sure. Not until I heard her say it as she slept. But loving me was certainly not healthy for her. "It was nice to hear, just the same." It was hard to believe how wonderful those words had sounded, in the instant before I lost control and had to leave her. I still could not believe that they were true.

She buried her face in my shoulder then. "I love you," she whispered.

"You are my life now," I replied. It was true. Before her, I'd had no life.

We were silent again as the room grew lighter. Eventually, I remembered that she was human. As such, she needed to eat. "Breakfast time." Her reaction took me completely by surprise.

She looked up at me, her brown eyes wide, as she clutched her throat with both hands. I stared at her in shock, unable to believe that she though I was going to…

And then mischief flooded her features as she giggled. "Kidding! And you said I couldn't act!"

"That wasn't funny," I told her, frowning. 'Funny' was certainly not a word I would have associated with that particular expression. Ever.

"It was very funny, and you know it," she said, looking carefully into my eyes. What was she looking for? Forgiveness? If she searched for that, she already had it. I could never be angry with her. My anger towards myself, my weaknesses, was another story altogether. "Shall I rephrase?" I asked. "Breakfast time for the human."

"Oh, okay."

I was suddenly struck by a desire to surprise her, to shock her as much as she shocked me. So I stood quickly, throwing her over my shoulder as gently as I could. I carried her down the stairs, ignoring her breathless protests. The kitchen seemed brighter than I'd ever seen it, as though the shabby cabinetry had absorbed the euphoria I felt. I set her down, right side up, on one of the chairs.

She looked at me, mischief in her eyes again. "What's for breakfast?" she asked pleasantly, her eyes sparkling.

I was confused. I'd never cooked before, what did she expect me to do? "Er, I'm not sure. What would you like?" I hoped it would be relatively simple. One never knew how easy it would be to produce something completely inedible. It wasn't as though I could taste anything I made for her…

She grinned, hopping up from the chair. "That's all right; I fend for myself pretty well. Watch me hunt."

I did just that, my eyes following her every move as she prepared a bowl of cereal for herself. When she set it on the table, she asked me if I wanted anything. Absolutely not. Human food of any kind was… beyond revolting. So I rolled my eyes. "Just eat, Bella."

She watched me, as I watched her she took a bite. She fascinated me. When she cleared her throat, I realized that she was self- conscious. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Hmmm…" I wanted to ask her… but I was afraid she would be terrified. I didn't want to frighten her. And yet, I did. If she was afraid of me, she would be safe. So I spoke cautiously. "What would you say to meeting my family?"


	3. Morning Conversations

**Morning Conversations**

I hope everyone is happy. I'm officially leaving homework undone to write this. I can't help myself. I've become a review junkie. So here goes. Part 2 of _Chapter 14: The Cullens _in Edward's POV.

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own _Twilight_? Um, no. I can't even claim to have a _Mike_ in my life, much less that I own Edward. I'm just having a little fun. And hoping others enjoy the product of my obsession.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_What would you say to meeting my family?"_

Her eyes met mine as I finished speaking. There was something in her eyes… "Are you afraid now?" I asked. I wanted her to be afraid, because she would be safe, were she afraid. And yet… and yet knowing that she was felt like someone had stuck a knife in my chest.

"Yes."

I couldn't stand the thought that I'd frightened her. "Don't worry," I teased, trying to lighten the mood. "I'll protect you." I would do it, too. Even though I was the creature from whom she needed the most protection. I was amazed at how desensitized I had grown to her scent, but I knew the monster still lurked just below the surface. Waiting for my control to slip.

And then she shocked me again. "I'm not afraid of them," she insisted, "I'm afraid they won't… like me. Won't they be, well, surprised that you would bring someone… like me… home to meet them? Do they know that I know about them?"

"Oh, they already know everything." I was lucky to still exist at this moment. Rosalie had nearly killed me the night I saved Bella in Port Angeles. The night I told Bella my -our- secrets. "They'd taken bets yesterday, you know--" I forced a smile, trying to keep my voice steady, "on whether I'd bring you back, though why anyone would bet against Alice, I can't imagine. At any rate," I continued, "we don't have secrets in the family. It's not really feasible, what with my mind reading and Alice seeing the future and all that." Not to mention our enhanced senses. It was literally impossible to keep anything secret in our house.

"And Jasper making you feel all warm and fuzzy about spilling your guts, don't forget that," she teased.

"You paid attention," I smiled. She amazed me more with every moment I spent with her. She confused me more with every moment I spent with her. I couldn't make up my mind about what I wanted. I wanted her to leave me, and yet I couldn't stand the thought that she might. I wanted to be close to her, but I knew that I could hurt her. Why was it so difficult to stay away from her?

"I've been known to do that every now and then," she said with a frown. "So did Alice see me coming?"

"Something like that," I squirmed uncomfortably, looking away so that she couldn't see my eyes. If she saw my eyes, she would probably see that I was keeping something from her. I didn't want to tell Bella that Alice had seen her as one of us. Knowing Bella, she would think that a future as a soul-less creature was desirable. And I certainly wasn't going to tell her that Alice had seen her dead.

She was staring at me, curiosity burning in her eyes. I decided that it was time to distract her. Bella was entirely too observant for her own good. "Is that any good?" I teased, turning back towards her and eying her breakfast. "Honestly, it doesn't look very appetizing."

"Well," she murmured, "it's no irritable grizzly…"

I glared at her, unable to believe that she took my inhumanity so casually. She ignored me.

I knew she was thinking about something as she hurried through the remainder of her breakfast. It was driving me absolutely insane, so I moved to stare out the back windows. Maybe, if I couldn't watch her, she wouldn't frustrate me quite so much. I didn't understand, still, how she could be immune to my talent. I had never known that to be possible. And why was she only immune to me? Alice could see her. She wasn't blind to Bella's future like I was to her mind. Why not? Would Jasper's talent affect her? I wanted to know. It wouldn't be quite so difficult if I wasn't the only one whose skills she baffled. Well, she was going to be meeting my family. She hadn't said no, after all. She would be meeting my family. But her father needed to know what was going on. If he knew about my relationship with Bella, that she spent time with me, my chances of hurting her lessened. If Chief Swan knew I was with her, I would risk hurting my family by hurting her. Double security. Every moment I spent with her made it easier to control the monster, but that didn't mean that my control would ever be infaliable. I turned back to her, a grin stretching the corners of my mouth. "And you should introduce me to your father, too, I think." It would also be the proper course of action in a more mundane sense. A father needed to know about his daughter's boyfriend.

"He already knows you."

"As your boyfriend, I mean."

"Why?" she demanded, suspicious.

"Isn't that customary?" I kept my tone light, feigning innocence. It had been the custom in my time, anyway. What if it wasn't any longer? How was I to know? I hardly ever paid attention to the thoughts that concerned dating, so I had no idea what was proper in this day and age. For an immesurable length of time, I was hideously frightened that I had offended her .

"I don't know," she admitted. "That's not necessary, you know. I don't expect you to… I mean, you don't have to pretend for me."

Did she really have no concept of how much she meant to me? How could she not? For the thousandth time since I met her, I wished that her mind was not silent to me. "I'm not pretending," I told her patiently, willing her to believe. She wouldn't look at me. Instead, she gazed at the remains of her cereal, pushing the last little bit around the edges of the bowl. She bit her lip in a very attractive manner.

I couldn't take the silence anymore. If I didn't speak, I was going to do something I would regret. And i still had no idea which instinct would prove stronger when I did so. "Are you going to tell Charlie I'm your boyfriend or not?" I demanded.

"Is that what you are?" The expression on her face was very nearly a grimace of pain.

What else did she think I could be? I had told her that she had become my life. She had to know, by now, that I loved her. "It's a loose interpretation of the word 'boy' I'll admit." I was old enough to be Bella's great- grandfather. 'Boy' was definitely not a word one would associate with me. And the word 'boyfriend' certainly wasn't indicative of the way I felt about her. I wanted to be so much more. Last night, holding her, I had realized exactly how I felt about her. There was no way, however, for me to know exactly how she felt about me.

"I was thinking that you were something more, actually," she admitted, still refusing to look at me.

I hadn't been expecting that. I wanted it to be true, but I've seen into far too many minds. She was human. It was difficult to believe that she loved me as much as I loved her. I dismissed the worry. I would deal with that when we came to it. "Well, I don't know if we need to give him all the gory details." I couldn't take not being able to see her eyes any longer. They were my only window to her thoughts. I had grown so used to depending on that other sense that I was completely lost without it. I didn't know how to make my feelings clear to her. I had no way of learning how she felt for me. So I reached across the table and lifted her chin carefully with one finger. Her soft skin burned against my icy flesh. "But he will need some explanation for why I'm around here so much. I don't want Chief Swan getting a restraining order put on me." I watched her eyes carefully, hoping they would give a clue to her thoughts. I couldn't deny an intense craving to be near her. It was much stronger than my lust for her blood.

"Will you be?" she asked anxiously. "Will you really be here?"

"As long as you want me." Who knew how long that would be? She was human, after all. Things change so quickly, for them. Not so for my kind.

"I'll always want you," she said, utter conviction clear in her tone. "Forever."

I walked slowly around the table, pausing a few feet away from her and touching my fingertips to her face. Forever, she'd said. She had no concept of what forever was. No human did. All of their passions are shallow, fleeting things. There is no forever, not for them. But oh! How I wanted to believe that she was different!

"Does that make you sad?" she asked.

I couldn't answer. I just stared into her eyes, willing her mind to open to me. Yearning to believe that she loved me in the way she said she did.

"Are you finished?" I finally managed to ask.

She jumped to her feet. "Yes"

"Get dressed—I'll wait here."

I tried to be patient. I did. But it was impossible to stand still. So I paced. She seemed to be taking an eternity…. Eventually, I ended up at the foot of the staircase. When she finally descended, I couldn't breathe. And if it had been possible to regain my soul by speaking in that moment, as my eyes first beheld her, well, I would undoubtedly have remained as I am. She looked… ravishing. She had put her hair up, and it highlighted the glorious contours of her throat, as did the neckline of her dark blue blouse. The same one she had worn to Port Angeles, the one that looked so wonderful against her pale skin. The thirst flared as I let my eyes trace the graceful line of her throat. And then the rest of her appearance caught my attention, pulling the man inside me to the surface, and completely overwhelming the monster.

She was wearing a skirt. I had never seen her wear a skirt before; it was entirely lovely on her. It was long, and made of some light- colored material. It did not expose much of anything that would have been considered improper in my time, but it offered… hints… of the body that lay beneath like her baggy jeans never had. She was beautiful.

"Okay," she called, "I'm decent." She did not see me standing at the base of the stairs, and bounced right into me. I caught her easily, steadying her, holding her carefully for a moment as I tested the thirst. And then I pulled her close.

"Wrong again," I breathed against her ear. "You are utterly indecent-- no one should look so tempting, it's not fair."

"Tempting how?" she asked, obviously confused. "I can change…"

I sighed, shaking my head. That was the _last_ thing I wanted her to do. "You are _so _absurd." Then I realized how that sounded, so I pressed my lips delicately against her forehead to take the sting out of the statement. I didn't want to hurt her feelings again. That kiss heightened the desires I felt for her.

"Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" I asked quietly, letting the fingers of one hand slide down her spine. I was having difficulty controlling my breathing. And then I couldn't take it any longer. I had to kiss her again. I bent very slowly, trying to give her time to pull away from me if she wanted to. If she was afraid. She didn't move away, so I brushed my lips lightly against the burning heat of hers for a brief moment.

And then she collapsed.

I was terrified as I caught her again, refusing to let her hit the floor. "Bella?"

"You… made…me… faint," she accused, her eyes unfocused.

"_What am I going to do with you?" _I groaned, exasperated through my fear for her. "Yesterday I kiss you, and you attack me! Today you pass out on me!" I couldn't believe the difference. What had changed? Was she terrified of me? Had she been too afraid to pull away from me? Was it fear that made her faint? I had no way of knowing.

Still in my arms, she laughed. The sound was very weak, but it was reassuring. If she was laughing, she can't have been afraid.

"So much for being good at everything," I sighed. If my brothers found out about this, they'd be teasing me about my kissing expertise for the next decade or two.

"That's the problem," she said, still letting me support her, "You're _too_ good. Far, far too good."

I decided not to comment on that. What could I say that wouldn't make me sound like an arrogant fool? "Do you feel sick?" I asked. If she said yes, I would let her stay here. Not make her face her fear of my family. I remembered how sick she had been the day she fainted in Biology.

"No—that wasn't the same kind of fainting at all. I don't know what happened." She shook her head, chagrin obvious in her eyes. "I think I forgot to breathe."

Forgot to breathe? Only Bella. "I can't take you anywhere like this."

"I'm fine," she insisted, stubborn. "Your family is going to think I'm insane anyway, what's the difference?"

What, indeed. She was truly a remarkable human. I studied her expression for a time, realizing that she'd made up her mind. She wasn't going to let me persuade her to stay home. As I studied her, I realized again how lovely she was. I'd never really told her how wonderful she looked.

"I'm very partial to that color with your skin."

She bushed a brilliant scarlet and looked away from me.

"Look," she said, the blush still bright, "I'm trying really hard not to think about what I'm about to do, so can we go already?"

Ah, so despite her protestations to the contrary, she _was_ frightened. Of my family? "And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?"

"That's right," she said quickly, confidently. But there was something hiding in her eyes. Surprise?

I shook my head again. "You're incredible."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And so ends Part 2- I'll keep going when I can, but I'm a full- time student with a job, and I need to sleep occasionally, lol. I also don't need any help where procrastinating on my homework is concerned, so I know that I need to be a good girl and only work on this when all of that is done. Please be patient with me!

Criticisms are appreciated! I can't get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong.

Thanks for reading!


	4. Family

**Family**

Here continues the story. I swear it has taken on a life of its own. I couldn't stop now even if no one wanted to read it. Hope I don't disappoint anyone who is reading this, especially those of you who have been reading and reviewing all along. Your kind words make me very happy.

**Disclaimer:** It's still not mine. It never will be. Can I please have a little fun anyway?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When I pulled Bella's truck to a stop in front of the house, I was instantly bombarded by the thoughts of my family. Esme was ecstatic; she wanted to meet the girl who had wrought such changes in me. Carlisle was slightly more reserved, worried that all of us together would frighten Bella.

Jasper, of course, was worried about his control. _Are you sure that bringing her here is a good idea? I won't be able to get close to her; I haven't hunted recently._ I understood his caution, and would thank him for it later.

Alice was content. She had seen a vision that morning, and she knew that she and Bella were going to become friends before too long. _I've never really had a friend before…_

Emmett was focused on Rosalie. And Rose… Rose was livid. _How dare you risk all of us? She already knows everything about us. How could you bring her here? Are you insane? She's HUMAN! _Rosalie's thoughts screamed at me. _If she's going to be here, _I _am not going to be. I will kill you, if I get my hands on you!_

I heard a door slam in the distance as Rosalie fled the house, Emmett close behind.

And then Bella spoke. "Wow." She was staring at the house like she was in shock.

"You like it?" I smiled at her, hoping to put her more at ease.

"It… has a certain charm," she replied.

That response made me laugh, and I tugged playfully on the end of her ponytail.

I pulled open her door, asking "Ready?"

"Not even a little bit—let's go," she croaked with a strangled laugh. She smoothed her hair, nervous.

"You look lovely." I reached out and took her hand in mine, and led her up to the porch. I could feel how nervous she was, and I tried to calm her by rubbing circles into the back of her hand. I was still waiting for her to pull her hand from mine and run away. She didn't, so I opened the door for her.

I watched her as her eyes scanned the room, wonder in her eyes. My parents were waiting for us near the piano.

_She's lovely,_ Esme thought, _and he looks so happy with her. He's even holding her hand! I have never seen him so close to another person..._

_She doesn't even look nervous, _Carlisle marveled.

"Carlisle, Esme," I said softly, "this is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella," Carlisle said, taking a few careful steps closer to her. _She's not afraid of Edward, but I still need to be careful and not startle her. I can hear her heart racing as it is._ He raised his hand tentatively, and was shocked when she stepped forward to shake his hand.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle." _Remarkable…_

"Carlisle," she grinned, lightening the tense atmosphere.

Esme stepped forward then, reaching for Bella's hand. "It's very nice to know you," my mother said softly, sincerely.

"Thank you. It's nice to know you, too." Bella smiled at my parents. I was very happy, in that moment. My parents approved of the woman I loved, and she was still reacting to them with her normal composure. She was no longer frightened. And then I realized that part of my family was still missing.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" I asked, knowing that they would hear me themselves. They did. Alice had timed their entrance perfectly, with her normal flare for the dramatic, appearing at the top of the stairs just as I finished speaking.

"Hey, Edward," she called, racing down the stairs in a flash of white skin and black hair. Much too quickly to even approach normal. She pulled to an easy stop just in front of Bella.

"Hi, Bella!" she cried, bouncing forward and kissing Bella's cheek. My entire family reeled in shock. We had, with the exception of my recent actions, never been that close to humans. _Have you told her about my visions? Do you think I should?_

I stiffened, and glared at my sister.

_Guess I'll take that as a no. _"You do smell nice," she said instead. "I never noticed before."

That brought a delicious blush to my Bella's cheeks again.

Jasper had walked down the stairs, following his wife, but did not step too close. The moment had grown slightly uncomfortable, and I was grateful to feel him reach for his talent. _How can you stand to be that close to her? Her scent is so strong… _I glared at my brother, warning him to keep his distance. _Don't worry, Edward. I know my limits. I'm not going to get any closer. _Bella relaxed slightly, and I knew that Jasper's talent could affect her. Yet another thing to add to the list of the things that frustrated.me about her. I was the only one whose talent she confounded.

"Hello, Jasper," Bella said shyly. Her eyes looked over the others as she continued, "It's nice to meet you all—you have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad you came." _I'm so glad my son managed to control himself. I've never seen him so happy. Your arrival here has been very good for him. For all of us._

_Edward? I think it's time I told you about the vision Alice had this morning, while you were with Bella. _I raised one eyebrow to indicate my interest. _She sees another coven coming soon. She said that she sees three. There might be trouble. I don't know if you'll want to tell Bella, but she may have a right to know, considering her importance to you. It's your choice, either way. Will you tell her?_

I nodded once, as Bella looked toward the piano.

Esme noticed her preoccupation. _Wouldn't it be wonderful if she played? Then Edward would have someone to talk to about music. He needs someone who shares some of his interests. _"Do you play?" she asked, nodding toward my instrument. That was one question I'd never asked her. I hoped… and then Bella shook her head.

"Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"

"No," my mother laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?" _I'm surprised at you, Edward. Music is so important to you. You didn't tell her about it?_ Esme scolded me gently.

Bella was staring at me, her eyes narrowed. "No. I should have known, I guess."

_What? Whatever does she mean by that?_

"Edward can do everything, right?" Bella explained.

Jasper started snickering as Esme glared at me.

_You can do everything, huh? Should I tell her how many times you've lost our wrestling matches?_

"I hope you haven't been showing off-- it's rude."

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing. "Just a bit," I said easily. And a single thought sounded in every mind I could hear.

_He's laughing. I haven't heard him laugh like that in years…_

I knew I had changed as a result of falling in love with Bella, but I doubted that it was as drastic a change as my family seemed to believe. They acted like I'd been on the edge of suicidal. It was utterly ridiculous.

And then Esme broke though the rest. _I knew she'd be good for you. You love her, don't you? You've admitted it to yourself now._

I looked into her eyes, admitting it. I didn't need Jasper's talent to know how smug that made Esme feel.

Bella broke the brief silence again. "He's been too modest, actually."

_Oh, really?_ "Well, play for her," Esme encouraged.

"You just said showing off was rude," I objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule."_ I will drag you to that piano if I have to, _she teased.

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella said.

"It's settled then," Esme said, pushing me toward the bench. I pulled Bella along, guiding her to sit beside me.

I gave her a long, exasperated look before I turned to the keys.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hope you are still enjoying this!

If I'm doing anything wrong, tell me! I can't fix it if I don't know about it!

Thank you for reading!


	5. At the Piano

**At the Piano**

Welcome to the next installment of "_The Cullens"_ from Edward's point of view. My obsession will not let me stop… Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **People, it's still not mine. It's not going to be. I'm just having a little fun, and I really don't want to get sued!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I decided to begin with Esme's favorite, one of my first compositions of this life. Esme would appreciate the fact that the first song I played for Bella was the song I wrote for Esme herself.

And then my family started to laugh mentally. Their thoughts were focused on Bella's face, so I didn't need to look at her to see the utter shock that flooded her features.

I turned to her, not letting myself stop playing, and asked, "Do you like it?" I winked.

"You wrote this?" she gasped, understanding warring with disbelief in her eyes.

I nodded. "It's Esme's favorite."

Bella closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm feeling extremely insignificant."

Bella? Insignificant? That was so far from the truth that I could have laughed at the absurdity of the statement. I continued playing, but let the melody change until I was playing the lullaby I had hummed for her the night before.

When my family noticed, they slipped silently from the room.

"You inspired this one," I told her softly.

She didn't speak.

The silence was killing me. "They like you, you know." I needed to hear her voice. "Esme especially."

At my words, Bella twisted around, looking toward where my family had been. "Where did they go?"

"Very subtly giving us some privacy, I suppose.

She sighed again. "_They_ like me. But Rosalie and Emmett…" she trailed off doubtfully.

I frowned. I had been hoping that she wouldn't mention my sister. "Don't worry about Rosalie," I said, trying to persuade her with my eyes. "She'll come around." She would do so eventually; even Rosalie is not capable of nursing her irrational jealousy for an eternity.

Bella glanced back at me, skepticism clear in her expression. "Emmett?"

"Well, he thinks _I'm_ a lunatic, it's true, but he doesn't have a problem with you. He's trying to reason with Rosalie." He was one of the few able to do so and have any hope of success. To tell the truth, Bella intrigued Emmett. For decades, he has been trying to get me interested in every unattached female vampire we have come across. He wanted to see the human who had bested all of his efforts. Perhaps he would leave me alone, now. But no, it is impossible for Emmett to avoid teasing people. He never thinks anything that he won't say, but a majority of what he thinks is designed to drive the rest of the family crazy. He loves pranks almost as much as he loves competition, and teasing even more.

Hesitantly, Bella asked, "What is it that upsets her?" It was clear that she was not certain she wanted to know the answer.

And I was very reluctant to tell her the truth. That Rosalie was upset for the same reason that Emmett was intrigued. So I went with an answer that was also true, but secondary.

"Rosalie," I said, sighing deeply as I attempted to phrase my answer properly, "struggles the most with… with what we are." She felt that, in her case, Carlisle had acted too quickly. She believed that Carlisle's desire to create a companion for me had led him to see her condition as much worse than it really was. She resented the change; the loss of her humanity and all that humanity meant. And she knew about Alice's visions. "It's hard for her," I continued, "to have someone on the outside know the truth." Again, I struggled with how much to tell Bella. How much would be too much? I would give one final detail, but not the true reason behind it. "And she's a little jealous."

'Little' was definitely an understatement.

Bella was absolutely incredulous. "_Rosalie_ is jealous of _me?"_ she gasped, utterly stunned.

"You're human," I shrugged. "She wishes that she were too.

"Oh," she gasped, still stunned. "Even Jasper, though…"

I had been hoping she wouldn't notice that. A vain hope, yes, but I have succeeded in deluding myself many times before this.

"That's really my fault," I told her, chagrin pricking at my conscience. "I told you he was the most recent to try our way of life. I warned him to keep his distance."

And then I cursed myself mentally when she shuddered. I hadn't meant to frighten her that time.

"Esme and Carlisle …?" she asked quickly, trying, I'm sure, to prevent me noticing her fear.

I took the opportunity to distract her gladly. "Are happy to see me happy. Actually, Esme wouldn't care if you had a third eye and webbed feet. All this time, she's been worried about me, afraid that there was something missing from my essential makeup, that I was too young when Carlisle changed me…. She's ecstatic." Esme was more that ecstatic. She had been terrified that I would spend eternity alone, never know love. Over the past few years, that fear had only gotten worse; especially after I refused Tanya's advances in Denali. "Every time I touch you, she just about chokes with satisfaction."

To my immense satisfaction, Bella did not comment on that statement. Instead, she continued the previous conversation. "Alice seems very… enthusiastic."

I felt my expression harden at those words. Alice was a dangerous topic. I tried to be diplomatic.

"Alice has her own way of looking at things."

"And you're not going to explain that, are you?"

I looked into her eyes, only then noticing that she knew I was keeping something from her. Letting her see that I had no intention of explaining more than I had already. How could I even elucidate the problem so that she'd understand? Alice tends to sip the present because of her visions. She often acts like the things she's seen have already happened. To her, there is really very little difference between the present and the future. Take her vision this morning as an example. Alice saw herself and Bella as friends. They weren't, not yet, but to Alice that detail was insignificant. To Alice, they were friends and Bella just hadn't realized it yet. And I certainly wasn't going to tell Bella that Alice had seen her as one of us, and was looking forward to gaining a sister. Better that she never learned how the transformation was made. If she never learned that, she would never loose her chance at heaven. I couldn't stand to see Bella loose heaven. She was too perfect to live a damned existence.

Bella's next question startled me out of my reverie. "So what was Carlisle telling you earlier?"

I was impressed. "You noticed that, did you?"

"Of course," she shrugged.

Would this be the moment she ran from me? "he wanted to tell me some news—he didn't know if it was something I would share with you."

"Will you?"

"I have to, because I'm going to be a little… overbearingly protective over the next few days—or weeks—and I wouldn't want you to think that I'm naturally a tyrant."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, exactly. Alice just sees some visitors coming soon. They know we're here, and they're curious."

"Visitors?"

"Yes… well, they aren't like us—in their hunting habits, I mean. They probably won't come into town at all, but I'm certainly not going to let you out of my sight till they're gone." I knew that she smelled better than the average human to the members of my family. I wasn't about to let strange vampires come near her. With her luck, they would decide to hunt her.

She shivered.

"Finally," I murmured, "a rational response! I was beginning to think you had no sense of self- preservation at all."

She ignored me, allowing her eyes to scan the bright room instead.

I followed her gaze. "Not what you expected, is it?" I asked, feeling a little smug.

"No," she admitted.

With a sudden grin, I remembered all of the ridiculous stereotypes the media indulged in spreading about my kind. From her questions, I knew that she had believed many of them. I wanted to know how many she had thought might be true about my home. "No coffins, no piled skulls in the corners; I don't even think we have cobwebs…. What a disappointment this must be for you." I said slyly.

"It's so light… so open."

"It's the one place we never have to hide." The one place where there are no secrets, no lies, no acts. The one place we can truly be ourselves with the people we love. The one place we didn't have to worry about betraying our secrets. Our home, in the true sense of the word. The place where we all tuly felt like we belonged, where we weren't forced to keep secrets. It terrified me that I felt so at ease with her here. If felt like she already belonged…

I finally let her song drift to a close, the melancholy key trying to show her my fears for her. Already mourning the day when she would be no longer part of my life. They day would come, i knew that. And then I would prove Esme right in her fears, and spend eternity alone. The last note hung, poignant, in the silence.

"Thank you," she breathed. Her face flushed again as moisture flooded her eyes. She wiped them away, but a single drop still hung at the corner of her eye. My hand reached out, no longer under my conscious control, and caught it. The tiny drop fascinated me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from it.

I wondered what it would taste like. And then, my hand was migrating toward my mouth. The moisture touched my tongue. Ecstasy. It tasted even better than she smelled. I couldn't help but wonder how the sweet ambrosia of her blood would compare. I tensed then, waiting for the monster to spring.

She looked at me, a question in her eyes. I could say nothing, unable to believe what I had just done. But… the monster had stayed quiescent. I smiled.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house?" I asked, finally in control of my voice.

"No coffins?" she demanded, the sarcasm unable to completely mask her anxiety.

I laughed, taking her delicate hand in my own and leading her away from the piano.

"No coffins," I verified, leading her up the staircase.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Next chapter is currently half -written, but I have no idea when I'll be able to first finish, and then type it. Please be patient with me!

Let me know if anything is being done wrong! I can't fix what I don't know about!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Stories

**Stories**

Finally! Time to type! Hope you enjoy…. This covers the end of Chapter 15: The Cullens, and extends into the beginning of Chapter 16: Carlisle.

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, never will be. I'm running out of creative ways to say it. I'm just having a little fun with the characters created by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I led her up the stairs, pointing out rooms as we went. I would not presume to actually _show_ her any of the rooms; not without the express permission of their occupants. If the others wanted her to see their rooms, it was their right to show her themselves. I would not further intrude on our sanctuary by bringing her into such private spaces. I'd done enough by bringing her into the house without first speaking to my family.

I would have continued like that, but she stopped suddenly at the end of the hall, staring incredulously at the ornament that hung on the wall. She looked so utterly bewildered that I couldn't hold back a soft chuckle.

"You can laugh," I told her. "It _is _sort of ironic." Very ironic, considering the house was filled with creatures that possess no soul and live off the lives of others.

Her hand slowly reached out, drifting toward the ancient cross as though she wished to run her fingers along its smooth surface. No laugh escaped her lips, and wonder shone from her eyes.

"It must be very old," she breathed.

I shrugged. "Early sixteen- thirties, more or less."

She turned to stare at me then, disbelief evident in every line of her countenance. "Why do you keep this here?" she demanded, her voice soft.

"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle's father."

"He collected antiques?" Bella suggested, doubt overwhelming in her tone.

"No. He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit where he preached."

Her face paled, shock kissing her features, as she tried to wrap her mind around the concept of so many years. She looked away from me, back toward the cross. The silence stretched for a long minute, and I was terrified she was going to faint again. There is only so much shock a system can absorb before it shuts down completely, after all.

"Are you all right?" I queried anxiously. She ignored my question.

Instead, with her voice low, she asked, "How old is Carlisle?" She was still focused intently on the cross.

"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty- second birthday," I admitted.

When she finally managed to look back at me, I was again frightened I was going to loose her—either to unconsciousness or to fear. Her brown eyes stood out against her ghostly pale face, a million questions within their depths. I watched her carefully, preparing to catch her when she fell. But I decided to continue anyway, hoping it would alleviate some of the strain she was under.

"Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen- forties, he believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway. It was just before Cromwell's rule, though."

Bella continued to stare at me. Her eyes had gone slightly unfocused, as though she had given up trying to believe, and for the thousandth time since meeting her I wished that her mind was not silent to me. I wanted, so badly, to know what she was thinking. I understood the disbelief. I would have been questioning my own sanity, had she been the one telling me this story. Disbelief was far simpler, since belief was so nearly impossible. This went against everything she had ever been taught to believe as the truth. The desire to have her run from me, for her own safety, was nearly overwhelming, and increasing with each moment that passed. Maybe if I continued? But what would I do if she ran? I had no idea. So I watched her carefully.

"He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves… and vampires." I watched her stiffen as I said the word, but I did not stop. I wanted her to run from me… and yet… and yet loosing her would kill me. "They burned a lot of innocent people—of course the real creatures that he sought were not so easy to catch.

"When the pastor grew old, he placed his obedient son in charge of the raids. At first Carlisle was a disappointment; he was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But he was persistent, and cleverer than his father. He actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city, only coming out at night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were more than just myths and legends, that was the way many lived.

"The people gathered their pitchforks ant torches, of course-"I couldn't hold back a dark laugh then—that Hollywood cliché was, ironically, true, at least in this particular case, "and gathered where Carlisle had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually, one emerged."

I let my voice drop, and knew I still had Bella's attention when she leaned closer, straining to hear.

"He must have been ancient, and weak with hunger. Carlisle heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and Carlisle—he was twenty- three and very fast—was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them, bur Carlisle thinks he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He fell on Carlisle first, but the others were close behind, and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men, and made off with a third, leaving Carlisle bleeding in the street."

I paused. This was dangerous territory—I didn't want Bella learning how the change was made, but I wanted to finish the story. She deserved at least that much. So I edited, and prayed that her quick mind was too distracted by what she had learned to figure it out.

"Carlisle knew what his father would do. The bodies would be burned—anything contaminated by the monster must be destroyed. Carlisle acted instinctively to save his own life. He crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. He hid in a cellar, buried himself in rotten potatoes for three days. It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered.

"It was over then, and he realized what he had become."

I looked to Bella again, noticing anew how pale she was. How shocked she looked.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she assured me, no falsehood evident in her tone. She bit her lip in a very distracting manner, and I could see the intense curiosity burning in her eyes.

I smiled. She wasn't running, and my traitor heart rejoiced. "I expect you have a few more questions for me," I said carefully.

"A few," she admitted, failing in her attempt at nonchalance.

I felt my grin widen, and started back down the hall we had just traversed. I pulled her along with me, sensing that she was still too stunned to move easily on her own at that moment. She needed a little push to get her moving. My father had heard every word of our conversation, I knew, and he'd have no difficulty answering her questions. "Come on then," encouraged. "I'll show you."

I led her back to Carlisle's office, pausing outside the door until I heard my father acknowledge us in his thoughts. His voice followed shortly thereafter, calling, "Come in."

Carlisle closed the book he had been reading, rose from his seat, and asked, "What can I do for you?" _I assume, Edward, that this has something to do with the conversation I've been overhearing? _

"I wanted to show Bella some of our history," I explained, confirming his suspicions. "Well, your history, actually."

"We don't mean to disturb you," Bella apologized.

"Not at all. Where are you going to start?"

"The Waggoner," I replied, turning Bella to face the pictures as I spoke. She blushed when her heartbeat quickened at my touch, surmising, I'm sure, that Carlisle could hear it. She was right, but his chuckle was purely mental.

I led her over to the far left side, standing her in front of the painting in question.

"London in the sixteen- fifties," I explained.

"The London of my youth," Carlisle added.

Bella flinched; it was obvious that she had not heard him approach us.

I squeezed her hand, mentally counting down as I waited for her to rip her hand from my grasp and tear down the stairs. The dual desires I felt were more than unsettling.

"Will _you _tell the story?" I asked. I hoped he would, because I had never liked to tell other people's stories. As they told them to me, I could hear every thought that they tried to keep to themselves, everything they would rather not say, the things that they didn't want others to know. It felt like I was betraying confidences every time I told a story that was not my own.

Carlisle smiled at Bella, who had twisted around to see his reaction. "I would," he replied, "But I'm actually running a bit late. The hospital called this morning—Dr. Snow is taking a sick day. Besides, you know the stories as well as I do." He let the grin encompass me now, as well. _You also know that there is nothing in my story that I would not share, son. I am ashamed of nothing I have done._

With that, and a final smile, Carlisle was gone.

"What happened then?" Bella finally asked, glancing up at me. "When he realized what had happened to him?"

I looked back to the paintings, focusing this time on a different scene. This one was done in the dull colors of fall, and showed an empty meadow with a craggy peak in the distance. A fitting tribute, indeed, for the desperation Carlisle felt in those early days. The utter self- loathing he felt before the founding of his philosophy. Before the reaffirmation of his faith. The only days that our father ever gave in to the despair of knowing what he had become.

And so I told her. I told her all the ways Carlisle had tried to destroy himself. I told her about the founding of his new philosophy. I explained how he had discovered medicine, and the struggle he undertook to be able to practice it.

And through it all, I waited. I waited for her sense of self- preservation to take over, and for her to finally run from me. I thought I had pushed too far when I told her my kind didn't need to breathe, but once again she confounded my expectations, staying where she was and demanding that I continue the tale. I told her of his years in Italy, and the Volturi, only leaving out their purpose in our world.

And I wound up the story by telling her a little more of my own history.

"When the influenza epidemic hit Carlisle was working nights in a hospital in Chicago. He'd been turning over an idea in his mind for several years, and he had almost decided to act—since he couldn't find a companion, he would create one. He wasn't absolutely sure how his own transformation had occurred, so he was hesitant. And he was loath to steal anyone's life the way his had been stolen. It was in that frame of mind that he found me. There was no hope for me; I was left in a ward with the dying. He had nursed my parents, he knew I was alone. He decided to try…"

My voice trailed off again as other memories filled my head. These, however, were not borrowed from the thoughts of others. These were my own. The most vivid came first—the agony of the transformation. The endless pain, an eternity of begging for death, and wondering what I had ever done to deserve the fires of Hell. Next came the dimmer memories of the days before the change. There was no chronology to them—my mother's voice as she worried about the War. My father coming home to wrap her in a joyful embrace. My father, swinging me into his arms and around the room in a wild dance. And my mother, sitting beside me on a piano bench, showing my small fingers how to move over the keys as she told me the names of each note. Other fragments swirled through my mind, a smile here, a laugh there.

Bella stood quietly as I was lost to the memories. Eventually, I was able to turn to her with a smile on my lips and speak again. "And now we've come full circle," I concluded.

"Have you always stayed with Carlisle, then?" she asked gently.

"Almost always," I admitted, laying my hand lightly o her waist to lead her from the office. I didn't say any more, hoping she would not press the subject. But, like so many times before, that proved to be a vain hope. Her curiosity proved insatiable.

"Almost?"

I sighed, reluctant to answer, but I decided that there would only be one secret between us. That secret was not this one. And if this truth was the one that caused her to run from me, so much the better, because then she would be safe. "Well, I had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence—about ten years after I was… born… created whatever you want to call it. I wasn't sold on his life of abstinence, and resented him for curbing my appetite. So I went off on my own for a time." Which was the worst mistake of my non- life. I lost, in those years, the reason for life. I lost all that I had gained in this life. It took me away from my family.

"Really?" she asked, intrigue clear in her tone. Amazing…

I led her carefully up the next flight of stairs. I knew that she wasn't paying attention to where she put her feet, and the last thing I wanted was for her to stumble. I knew I could catch her before she fell, of course, but knowing Bella she would still manage to get hurt.

"That doesn't repulse you?" The silence of her mind was maddening once again.

"No."

"Why not?" It should repulse her. It had been my decision, and I was revolted by it. Why was she taking it so well?

"I guess… it sounds reasonable."

I couldn't stop the laughter that burst loudly from my throat then. Reasonable? Was she truly insane?

"From the time of my new birth," I murmured, "I had the advantage of knowing what everyone around me was thinking, human and non- human alike. That's why it took me ten years to defy Carlisle—I could read his perfect sincerity, understand why he lived the way he did.

"It took me only a few years to return to Carlisle and recommit to his vision." A vision I had not even considered abandoning in the eighty- odd years since I returned to my family. Not until the day Isabella Swan stumbled into my life and brought the monster roaring to the surface of my consciousness. "I thought I would be exempt from the … depression… that accompanies a conscience." I had thought I would be free of the self- loathing. How wrong I'd been. "Because I knew the thoughts of my prey, I could pass over the innocent and pursue only the evil. If I followed a murderer down a dark alley where he stalked a young girl—if I saved her, surely I wasn't so terrible."

Bella shivered, and I paused for a moment, letting her mind absorb all that I had told her. When she looked at me again, I continued.

"But as time went on, I began to see the monster in my eyes. I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified."

I will never forget the night that I realized exactly what kind of monster I had become. I was hunting that night, looking for a person who was scarcely more human than I. I didn't hear him until it was too late for the poor girl he'd chosen as a victim. He had trapped her in an alley near the shop where she worked, and forced himself upon her. I pulled him off, ordered the girl to run, and fell to feeding. I never realized that the girl hadn't run. When I was finished with him, my thirst was not yet satiated. I could smell fresh blood somewhere nearby, and the monster went looking for it before I had a chance to regain my mind. Just as I lowered my lips to the pulsing vein in the neck, I realized that I was about to kill the girl I had meant to save. She looked into my eyes, utter terror in her own. It was enough to startle me free of the instincts that possessed me, and I flung myself away from her, trembling in every limb. I ran, trying to get the image of myself that I had seen in her mind out of my own head. Features twisted in utter malice, scarlet eyes glowing with feral ferocity…. It was an image I have never been able to forget. The image I see each time I look in a mirror. I had never before come so close to destroying an innocent, and I couldn't take the risk that the next time I wouldn't be strong enough to resist. The guilt was difficult enough when I only destroyed other monsters, and I didn't want to know how it felt to kill someone who did not deserve death. I was revolted by myself, and vowed never to drink from a human again. It is a vow I have only come close to breaking once.

"And I went back to Carlisle and Esme. They welcomed me back like the prodigal. It was more than I deserved." So much more. I would never be worthy of the love they gave so freely. I would never be worthy of the angel that stood beside me in this very moment.

By now, we'd come to a stop in front of the last door in the hall.

"My room," I informed her, pulling her through the doorway.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Please don't kill me for what I made Edward almost do! It may be OOC, but that's how I always pictured him 'coming to himself'. I didn't know what else to do… Anyway, hope you liked it, and please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. I can't fix it if I don't know about it!

And I left out a lot of Carlisle's story because we all know it, and there wasn't much I could add to it from Edward's POV.

Thanks for reading!


	7. Unexpected

**Unexpected**

Here's the next part! It covers the end of Chapter 16 and the beginning of Chapter 17. I'm so excited I have time to do this! Well, not really. I have an essay calling my name, which I really should be doing right now. But this is so much more fun…

**Disclaimer:** Yep, out of creative ways to say it. Not mine, no matter how much I might wish it was. Never will be, because "If wishes were horses then beggars would ride." Sorry. Random nursery rhyme.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Bella looked around the room, letting her eyes take in the details. "Good acoustics?" she finally asked.

I laughed, nodding. Very good acoustics. A must, for me. I flipped the stereo on, realizing the silences were getting a little uncomfortable, at least for me. I'd never had anyone except my family in my room before. It was decidedly strange.

I noticed Bella walk over and begin to examine my music collection, but I couldn't focus for longer than that. I examined my own feelings carefully as I watched her. I couldn't deny the happiness I felt, after finally telling her everything. Almost everything. I could not remember a time in which I'd ever been so happy. It was intoxicating. My eyes followed her every move as I tried to articulate my other feelings to myself. There was relief, yes, and I'd expected that emotion, but the swirling maelstrom of feelings in which I found myself caught defied further explanation.

"How do you have these organized?" she asked, still exploring the wall of CD's.

I pulled far enough out of my reverie to answer, but the distraction I felt was still evident in my voice. "Ummm, by year, and then by personal preference within that frame."

Bella noticed my bewilderment. She turned to look at me, expectation in her eyes. "What?"

"I was prepared to feel… relieved. Having you know everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. I _like_ it. It makes me… happy," I admitted, a slight smile on my face. It also made me feel a myriad of other emotions that I could neither name nor understand. It was so strange. And yet, I'd never felt better.

"I'm glad," Bella said, smiling back at me.

I couldn't help myself. I searched her eyes for some hint of dishonesty, some hint of falsehood, my smile fading. Was she really glad? Or had the shock of learning so much, so quickly, prevented her from truly understanding what I had told her? Was she going to run from me when she finally did understand it all? I had shaken the foundations of what she knew to be truth so many times today. How was she reacting so well to learning that everything she had thought to be fantasy was, in fact, truth?

"You're still waiting for the running and the screaming, aren't you?" she guessed, cutting directly to my thoughts with her unusual sensitivity.

I forced myself to smile, admitting it with a nod. And then I received another shock.

"I hate to burst your bubble," she stated casually, "but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually."

I stared at her, fairly certain that blatant disbelief was clear in my expression. And then I flashed a wide, wicked grin at her. The sort of grin little boys give their mothers when they know they've done something they shouldn't. She didn't find me scary? I had a sudden, irresistible urge to see just how far that lack of fear went.

"You _really _shouldn't have said that," I chuckled.

And then I growled at her, letting myself shift into a feral half- crouch, ready to pounce.

She backed away from me, glaring. But there was no hint of fear in her eyes. "You wouldn't."

Wouldn't I? She certainly didn't know me very well, did she? I leapt at her, moving far too quickly for a human to see, wrapping my arms carefully around her and flinging us both onto my couch. Gasping, she struggled to right herself, but I held her securely, though carefully, and refused to loose my contact with her warmth.

She looked up at me, a hint of worry evident in her eyes for the first time since early this morning. But I was well in control of myself. It seemed that despite her brave boasts she was a little afraid of me. I couldn't keep a silly grin off my face.

"You were saying?" I growled playfully.

"That you are a very, very terrifying monster," she panted, completely ruining her attempt at sarcasm.

"Much better."

"Um, can I get up now?" she asked plaintively, struggling against my grip again.

I laughed, aware that I was enjoying this far too much. I never wanted to let go of her.

"Can we come in?" Alice called softly.

Bella struggled harder against my grip, trying to get off of me. I refused to allow it, but shifted her so that she was seated in my lap rather than curled against my chest. I didn't want to embarrass her more than I had to.

"Go ahead," I called, still laughing softly.

Alice danced into the room with her usual grace, sinking to the floor in the middle of the room. Still aware of his limits, Jasper paused in the doorway. He was incredulous, tasting the air with his unusual sensitivity. _You're in love. I never thought I'd see the day that Mr. in- Control fell in love. That's why I've been sensing so much confusion up here. And with the only human to ever test your control! And she feels the same for you…. Miraculous…. _

_I knew that you'd do the right thing. I saw it._ "It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice teased.

Bella stiffened slightly in my arms.

"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to share." I pulled Bella closer as she relaxed.

_She trusts you so completely…. _"Actually," my brother said with a smile as he stepped a little closer, "Alice says there's going to be a storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?" _Come on, little brother. You know you want to. Emmett will say that you were afraid to loose if you don't come along._

I knew he would. And I wanted to play—we hadn't had a good storm in a long time. But the thought of being away from Bella was excruciating.

"Of course you should bring Bella," Alice chirped, seeing a vision of Bella in the field with us as she spoke. _Esme would love to spend more time with her. Rosalie won't like it, but that's just too bad for her._

Jasper shot a quick glance at his wife. _Are you sure that's a good idea, Alice? My control isn't all that great. What if I do something to her? _He wouldn't do anything, though. Alice and I both knew that. And we'd have a warning if anything changed.

"Do you want to go?" I asked, my excitement brimming over.

"Sure," she replied quickly. "Um, where are we going?"

"We have to wait for thunder to play ball—you'll see why."

"Will I need an umbrella?" she asked, so plaintively that all three of us started laughing.

"Will she?" 

"No. The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."

"Good then," Jasper said excitedly, his enthusiasm feeding our own. _If I'm going to spend the night near a human, I need to hunt._

"Let's go see if Carlisle will come." Alice bounded to the door.

"Like you don't already know," Jasper teased, following his wife out. He closed the door behind himself. _I'm sure you two would like a little more time alone, hey Edward?_

I ignored him.

"What will we be playing?" Bella asked when he was gone.

_"You_ will be watching. _We_ will be playing baseball."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Vampires like baseball?"

"It's the American pastime," I teased, mock solemn. With the exception of Carlisle, we were all Americans, born and bred. Why shouldn't we like baseball?

It was just beginning to drizzle when I turned onto her street. I had no doubt that I would stay with her until the game, talking to pass the time. And then I caught their thoughts.

_There she is. Good, she's safe. Wait, who is that driving the truck? Damn it! She's sitting next to one of the bloodsuckers! I've got to convince her to stop seeing him. But I can't break the treaty. Maybe I could let a couple hints slip to Charlie?_

_I hear the truck! Wonder why Dad looks so mad? Wait, she's not driving. That Cullen guy is. That explains Dad. Hope he's not going to say anything about it…_

"Damn it!" I hissed, too softly for Bella to hear.

Jacob Black and his father stood beneath the shelter of the tiny front porch.

I was livid. "This is crossing the line."

"He came to warn Charlie?" Bella guessed, horrified.

I just nodded, locking my gaze with that of the Quileute elder. I knew that he knew me for what I was. I dared him to break the treaty. I _wanted _him to break the treaty. And I was surprised at myself. Why was I so ready to kill? They were only protecting Bella. Giving her a reason to stay away from me, the same thing I'd been trying to do since I met her. I knew that if I got too close I would not be able to control myself. My desire to resist Bella's blood had left me little willpower to control myself when confronted with an enemy. Even if neither of the two before me were werewolves. That genetic quirk had been lost, we believed. Even still, the stench wafted through the rain. I could smell my enemy.

"Let me take care of this," Bella suggested, worry in her tone.

"That's probably best," I agreed, much to my own surprise. "Be careful, though. The child has no idea." I didn't want them anywhere near her, but I refused to be the one to break the treaty. I wouldn't hurt my family like that. But if they broke it first there would be hell to pay.

"Jacob is not that much younger than I am," she reminded me, bristling a little.

"Oh, I know." I was able to smile at her then—she was gorgeous when she was angry. He wasn't much younger than her physically, but mentally…. Mentally, she had already admitted that she was middle- aged.

"Get them inside," I told her, "so I can leave." Because if I get any closer to them I am going to loose control. "I'll be back around dusk."

"Do you want my truck?"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes. "I could _walk_ home faster than this truck moves."

"You don't have to leave," she whined, wistful.

I smiled at her again. "Actually, I do." Because you would certainly run from me if I lost control. If you were even alive. "After you get rid of them"—I couldn't resist throwing another glare at the men on her porch-- "You still have to prepare Charlie to meet your new boyfriend." I grinned, glad I'd found a way to remind her to tell Charlie about me. I would soon have my double security. Triple, if the Quileutes were watching as intently as they seemed to be.

"Thanks a lot," she groaned.

I smiled at her again. "I'll be back soon," I promised.

My eyes then flickered back to Bella's porch. I couldn't resist doing what Emmett calls 'poking the bear'. I leaned in, pressing my lips to the hollow just below her jawbone. I knew that it would look as though I had bitten her from outside. I may be well over a hundred, but occasionally I still act my physical age. Her heart sputtered frantically, and her eyes, also, drifted to the pair waiting on her porch.

_He just…. I'm going to _kill_ him _myself_…. _ Billy Black's thoughts howled in rage as his hands clenched on the arms of his wheelchair. I could hear him willing his body to cooperate with the desires of his mind. He knew, however, that his body would betray him should he attempt to follow through on his fantasies.

_He just kissed her. I guess that means she likes him. So much for my chances._

Both sets of thoughts brought back my rage, and I fought to hide it from Bella.

"_Soon,"_ Bella stressed as she opened the door and stepped out into the rain.

I watched her as she sprinted to the porch, fighting my instinctual desire to protect her from them. They were enemies, no matter what form they wore. It was in their blood. And I was letting her run to them. It took an enormous amount of willpower to remain in my seat.

"Hey Billy, hey Jacob," I heard her call, feigned cheerfulness in every word. "Charlie's gone for the day. I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Not long," Billy replied. _So that wasn't what it looked like. Maybe talking to her will work better than talking to Charlie. God knows my own daughters never listened to me. I need to convince her that he's dangerous. But Charlie needs to know, too. How do I convince him without making him think this is some sort of stupid prejudice? He doesn't understand how dangerous they are. And I can't break the treaty to tell him…. _"I just wanted to bring this up," he continued, gesturing to a brown paper bag on his lap.

"Thanks. Why don't you come in for a minute and dry off?" Bella casually unlocked the door, gesturing for them to precede her inside. By now, I knew her well enough to see that she was not as oblivious to his scrutiny as she seemed to be.

"Here," she said, turning to close the door, "let me take that." She glanced at me one last time. I forced myself to sit perfectly still, and show nothing of my inner turmoil on my face.

When the door closed, I leapt from the truck and ran.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well? What do you think? The next scene will be entirely my own creation, and I have no idea whatsoever as to when I'll be able to get it written and up.

Let me know if I'm doing anything wrong! I can't fix what I don't see!

Thanks for reading!


	8. Fight

**Fight**

Sorry this one took so long. It was much harder to write than I ever expected it would be. I think I re- wrote it four or five times, and I'm still not happy with it. Anyway, this is my version of what happened while Bella was 'entertaining' the Blacks. Hope you like it at least a little.

**Disclaimer: **These characters do not belong to me, and I know that they never will. I thank the wonderful Stephenie Meyer for allowing me to play with them none-the-less.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

By the time I reached my home, Rosalie had returned. I had walked into the proverbial hornets' nest.

She was absolutely livid. She met me at the door, her anger nearly palatable even without Jasper's talent. She berated me for my stupidity in a constant mental deluge, even as she screamed at me verbally. _How dare you! First, you risk our safety for that stupid girl. Then you bring her to our home. Now you ask her to come spend an evening with us? How dense can you get? Mistakes happen, Edward! She could destroy everything we've worked for, just because you're too dim-witted and arrogant to leave her the hell alone! I'm going to kill you!_

"Shut up, Rosalie. I have never tried to tell you how to live your life. You've got no right to tell me how to live mine," I hissed, fighting to keep my temper in check. It wasn't going well. Every word she flung at me, mental or otherwise, eroded my control like water erodes a stone. Slow, but inexorable. I tried to push past her, to get away from her, but she swung to block my escape, pushing the confrontation like she had done during our last fight. The one we'd had after I saved Bella from the van. Thankfully, this time, my siblings weren't getting involved. Whit the level of rage that was currently being thrown at me, I could not even tell if they were home.

"Why? Does Little Eddie not want people to tell him when he's being an idiot?" she purred, her tone was sickly sweet as she tried to goad me into loosing my temper. _Afraid you haven't got what it takes to be with a woman of your own species? That must be it. You need the little human so that you can feel better about yourself._

Her attempt worked. I couldn't lock the feral growl behind my teeth. It ripped from my throat, a savage resonance in my chest. I wasn't sure what I was going to do to her, but it certainly wasn't going to be pleasant. It was something I would undoubtedly regret, especially after Emmett got his hands on me.

And then I was saved.

"Enough." Carlisle's voice was calm, but it held a tangible note of command. None of us even thought of disobeying when he used that particular intonation.

"Carlisle…" she protested.

"Enough." He paused for a long minute, his eyes sweeping from Rosalie to me and back again. "I am ashamed of both of you. You are not children, who fight without a thought to the consequences of their actions. There are better ways of working out your differences."

We both hung our heads, humiliated.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled, echoed a short time later by Rosalie.

"Family meeting. Now. We need to discuss the situation. Like adults. I will not allow a repeat of your last fight."

Rosalie and I followed him meekly, but Rosalie's thoughts still howled in rage, alternating between insulting me and abusing Bella.

We filed meekly into the living room behind Carlisle, only to see that the rest of the family was already present. Once we had settled ourselves, it began.

_You better be glad Carlisle got home when he did…._

_It felt like you two were going to kill each other. What's going on?_

_I should have warned you that I saw that happening…._

_What is wrong with you two? Never have I seen either of you as ready to go for each other's throat as you have been these last few weeks. The change in you, Edward, has been amazing, but I fear for the harmony of this family._

"What is the problem?" Carlisle demanded. "What has the two of you so ready to fight?"

"That's simple!" Rosalie hissed. "_His_ pet human is the problem. He doesn't see the risk he puts all of us under, insisting that she spend time with us. He has no right!"

"Really? Just like you risked our safety when you found Emmett?" I couldn't help myself. I knew that was the wrong thing to say, but the words marched out my mouth before I even had a chance to think.

Rosalie growled. "At least I was brave enough to claim him for my own. You can't even consider changing her."

I felt my anger rise again, and I half rose from my seat, only to find Carlisle's hand clamped on my shoulder, restraining me. Through the haze of the rage, I could see Emmett doing the same to Rosalie.

"Enough!"

Rosalie and I both froze at the sound of Carlisle's voice. In his tone was something that we heard very rarely. Fury. It was extremely rare for him to show any evidence of anger, and as such stopped every one of us in our tracks. Shame overtook me again. A long, uncomfortable minute passed before I swallowed enough of my pride to enable myself to speak.

"Carlisle," I said softly, "I don't know what's come over me. I am sorry."

"You are in love. It is understandable that you feel the need to defend her. But I will not allow her to hurt our family. I know also, Rosalie," he continued, turning his eyes on her, "that you feel she has no place here. That she has no right to know our secrets. You have every right to feel that way. But you have no right to tell your brother how to live. He has his own decisions to make, just as we all do."

Rosalie began to protest, but he held up one hand, halting the flow of her words. "His own choices, Rose. You don't have to like them, but you will abide by his decisions, and deal with the consequences of them, just as he has dealt with the consequences of yours. You will tolerate them. And that is the end of it. Do you understand?"

"But…"

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. And I'm sure I don't need to tell you this, Edward, but you are required to be careful, no matter what you do."

"I will be."

"Good. Now that that's settled, I understand there is to be a storm tonight?"

"Oh, yes! It's going to be so much fun! I already saw it!"

"Did Edward tell you he invited that girl to watch?" Rosalie hissed again. "If she's going to be there, I certainly will _not_ be."

"Actually, Rosalie, I had heard that. As I said, he has a right to make his own choices. She will be there. And so will you. This family has not had a chance to do anything together in a long time. You will put aside your prejudices and spend time with us." The iron was back in Carlisle's tone, and Rosalie could have no more disobeyed him than she could have regained her humanity.

"Very well," Rosalie muttered, rising from her seat and flouncing out of the room.

"That went well," Jasper snickered.

Carlisle just glared at him, and Jasper nearly choked.

"I better go after her." _Edward? How are you going to get her to the clearing? I don't think running would be very good for her, and I know you won't want to take the Volvo on the path. Rose's so mad at you she'd never fix it for you._

"I hadn't really thought that far," I admitted.

_Didn't think so. Take the Jeep if you want. I don't mind. I kind of like the little human. She might prove entertaining._

"Thanks."

A short time later, I headed back out into the rain, on my way to get the girl I'd fallen in love with. First, though, I would have to meet her father.

Why did that scare me so much?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Well, there it is. Like I said, I don't really like this one, but I had to get it done. I don't really have any experience fighting like this; my family tends to get quieter as they get angrier. That would have been completely OOC for Rosalie, though. I'd love to hear any suggestions anyone has for improvement.

Also, the next chapter will take a while, unless I can get it up before the weekend. My sister is comming to visit, along with her six children. I doubt I'm going to have much time to write.

Suggestions are appreciated. I can't fix what I don't see!

Thanks for reading!


	9. Charlie and the Ride

**Charlie and the Ride**

Finally! A chance to type! By the time the kids go to sleep, I'm ready to crash myself. Not to mention the insane amount of homework I got this week…. But my sister's visiting other family today, so I have some time. Anyway, enough complaining. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.

**Disclaimer**: Do I really have to say this every time? _Twilight's_ not mine, and if you think it is you need to read the books again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I pulled Emmett's Jeep to a stop in front of Bella's home, remaining in my seat for a long minute as I tried to compose myself. I was irrationally terrified of meeting Bella's father. Realistically, I knew that he could not hurt me, but that did nothing to ease my mind. I wondered if this was how Bella felt when she went to meet my family earlier. If it was, she was even braver than I had given her credit for being. I had to get out of the Jeep. I had to meet her father.

Finally, I forced myself to do it. As I raised my hand to ring the doorbell, I could hear Bella and the quiet clink of dishes as they were gathered.

"Leave the dishes, I can do them tonight. You baby me too much," Charlie told her gruffly. _I never really got the chance to baby her. I can't believe she's going on a date! And with one of the Cullens…. Seems like just yesterday that she was a baby. Not anymore._

I tried not to laugh as I heard his thoughts, and forced myself to ring the doorbell. I heard Charlie stalking toward the door. _Wonder how much I should scare the kid? She said they're playing baseball with his family, so I doubt he'll try anything in front of them. Unless he was lying to her. But no, those are good kids. He won't hurt her. And if he does, well… I can take care of him. And his name's Edward. Got to remember that. Be embarrassing to call him Edwin to his face._

"Come on in, Edward."

When he said my name, Bella sighed. Relieved that her father had gotten my name right? "Thanks, Chief Swan," I said, respectfully. Even vampires need to make good first impressions on fathers.

"Go ahead and call me Charlie. Here, I'll take your jacket."

"Thanks, sir."

"Have a seat there, Edward." _He's polite, anyway. He better not try to sit next to her. I don't think I'm ready to see that yet. _

Out of the corner of my, eye, I saw Bella grimace as I sat in the room's only chair to keep her father happy. She glared at me as she sat next to her father, and I winked at her.

"So I hear you're getting my girl to watch baseball." _I don't think he's trying to trick her, but I think I'm better at spotting lies than she is. If he isn't telling the truth, she's not going._

His thoughts were slightly offensive; how could he think that I would hurt Bella? But at the same time, his thoughts were comforting, because I knew he would be watching me. I would have the security I craved. "Yes, sir," I finally answered, "that's the plan."

_Sounds honest enough…_ "Well, more power to you, I guess."_ You might just accomplish something I've been trying to do for the last seventeen years._

Charlie started laughing then, and I allowed myself to join him

"Okay," Bella said suddenly, "Enough humor at my expense. Let's go." Charlie and I both followed as she stalked to the hall to retrieve her jacket.

"Not too late, Bell." _The less time he's got alone with her the better. I don't trust him yet. Not with my little girl._

"Don't worry, Charlie, I'll have her home early," I promised. I attempted reassure him even though he didn't know that I knew what he was thinking.

"Take care of my girl, all right?"

Bella groaned, but we both ignored her. "She'll be safe with me, I promise, sir." I refused to let anything hurt her.

Charlie didn't doubt my sincerity. _That makes me feel a little better._

Bella finally gave up on both of us, and stalked, her spine stiff, out of the house.

_Women…_ Charlie and I both laughed again, and I followed her. She stopped dead on the porch, staring at the Jeep.

Behind us, Charlie let out a low whistle. _What a ride! And where the hell are they going that they need to drive that? _"Wear your seatbelts," he managed to choke out.

I followed Bella to the passenger side of the vehicle, pulling the door open for her. She looked as though she were ready to try and jump into the seat. She would certainly hurt herself if she tried, so, with a surreptitious glance back at her father and a deep sigh, I lifted her in. It was hard to let go.

Conscious of her father's watching eyes; I made my way to the driver's side at a careful, human pace. He would have enough trouble with his instinctual dislike of me without having seen anything concrete to prove that I was different. When I opened the door, Bella was fumbling with the seat belt, clearly unable to figure out where the buckles fit.

"What's all this?" she demanded.

"It's an off-roading harness."

"Uh-oh," she gulped, still fighting with the buckles. She looked afraid. As though I would let anything hurt her!

I sighed again, and reached over to help her. When my hands came in contact with her warm ivory skin, I couldn't stop touching her. My hands seemed to have a will of their own, lingering at her neck and brushing along her collarbones. Eventually, she gave up trying to help me and focused on keeping her breathing even. There was, however, absolutely nothing she could do about her heartbeat. It thundered erratically, though I do not believe that she even noticed it.

Finally, I forced myself to let go of her, glad that the rain was too heavy for her father to have seen my latest brush with disaster, and pulled away from the house.

"This is a… um… _big_ Jeep you have," she said, clearly nervous.

For some strange reason, her words reminded me of _Little Red Riding Hood. _Only a century of self- control kept the laugh from my voice as I replied. "It's Emmett's. I didn't think you'd want to run the whole way."

"Where do you keep this thing?"

"We remodeled one of the outbuildings into a garage."

"Aren't you going to put on your seat belt?"

I shot her a disbelieving look. It was so much more fun to ride without the harness. It wasn't, after all, like I could get hurt on the off chance that my reflexes failed and I ended up flipping the Jeep or something like that. As I watched her, I saw something I'd said earlier sink in.

"Run the whole way?" she squeaked. "As in we're still going to run part of the way?"

I grinned at her. "You're not going to run."

"_I'm _going to be sick."

"Keep your eyes closed, you'll be fine."

I listened as her heartbeat sped up again. When I noticed she was biting her lip again, I leaned over and pressed my lips to her hair. It was a mistake. Her hair, damp from the rain, smelled even better than usual. Leaning so close to her gave me a concentrated dose of her intoxicating odor. Luckily, I hadn't been away long enough to get the scent out of my head; the monster stayed below the surface. Only the man rose to berate me with his desires, and I groaned as I forced myself to pull away. She looked at me, clearly bewildered.

"You smell so good in the rain," I clarified.

"In a good way, or in a bad way?" she asked warily. She was absolutely adorable, and dazzling me into telling her the truth.

"Both, always both," I sighed again. Being with her was exquisite torture.

Finally, we reached the end of the road. The trees formed a green wall on three sides of the Jeep, preventing further progress. As Alice had predicted, the rain had become a slow drizzle, slowing every second as the sky brightened over us.

"Sorry, Bella, we have to go on foot from here." I nearly laughed at the expression of utter terror that transformed her marvelous features.

"You know what?" she said, her voice trembling, "I'll just wait here."

"What happened to all your courage?" I teased. "You were extraordinary this morning." Had I finally pushed her too far?

"I haven't forgotten last time yet," she quipped with a slight shudder.

The first time. Had it really only been yesterday? I felt like I'd lived a lifetime since then. I was out of the car and around to her side far too quickly, but I could not control my enthusiasm. I started to unbuckle her from the overly complicated harness.

"I'll get those," she protested, "you go on ahead."

This was really getting ridiculous. "Hmmm…." I breathed, finishing quickly with the buckles that held her captive. What was I going to do to get her to come with me? I'd already braved the wrath of Rosalie for this. I wasn't about to back down now. And then it hit me. "It seems I'm going to have to tamper with your memory."

I pulled her from the jeep so quickly she had no chance to react, setting her feet securely on the ground under the barely misting sky.

"Tamper with my memory?" she gulped nervously.

"Something like that." I watched her intently, testing my restraint as well as her reactions. This could end badly if I let my concentration lapse for a single instant, and I did not want to frighten her. At the same time, I knew there was a glitter of humor deep in my eyes. I was going to enjoy this, and that mischievous side of me knew that she would as well. I placed my hands carefully on either side of her head, leaning cautiously on the Jeep, forcing her to press her back against it. I leaned in, my face inches from hers as I blocked her escape. She smelled heavenly, and I swallowed back another rush of venom.

"Now," I breathed as her eyes went slightly unfocused, "what exactly are you worrying about?" This was going to be easy.

"Well, um, hitting a tree--" she swallowed audibly again "—and dying. And then getting sick."

I fought back a smile at her words. Trust my Bella to put 'getting sick' _after_ 'dying' on her list of worries. Then I bent slowly, touching my cold lips to the warm hollow at the base of her throat. I decided, in that moment, that it was one of my favorite places to kiss. Her scent was intoxicating as I came so close to the pounding blood beneath the surface of her skin, but I was far enough away from it that the monster stayed below the surface of my mind.

"Are you still worried now?" I whispered against her skin, unable to remove my lips from the heady warmth of her soft flesh.

"Yes," she said; an audible struggle to concentrate in her tone. "About hitting trees and getting sick."

I drew a line up from her throat to the point of her chin with the end of my nose. Her breath was now in my face, and I struggled even harder to keep control. But I refused to stop. It felt too good to be so close to her, to see the effect I had on her. I'd never imagined that this would be possible, yet alone so desirable. "And now?" I demanded softly, my lips in contact with her jaw.

"Trees," she gasped. "Motion sickness." I was impressed that she was still reasonably coherent.

I lifted my face further, pressing my lips to her delicate eyelids. "Bella, you don't really think I would hit a tree, do you?"

"No," she conceded, "but _I_ might." There was no confidence in her voice now. As I had thought, this had been easy.

I kissed slowly down her cheek, letting my mouth pause when it had just brushed the corner of her lips. "Would I let a tree hurt you?" Of course not. I would never allow anything to hurt her.

"No," she panted unevenly, forgetting completely about the second part of her objections.

"You see," I purred as my lips remained in contact with hers. "There's nothing to be afraid of, is there?"

"No," she finally sighed, giving up to my powers of persuasion. She looked so sweet I could no longer take the torture I was giving myself. I gave in to my desires.

My hands came down, cupping her face between them. For an instant, I was afraid I'd been too rough, but then my lips were against hers, moving softly against their glorious heat.

And then her arms reached up to twine themselves around my neck, pulling her beautiful body closer to mine. She sighed, and her lips parted. I could taste her breath in my mouth.

It was too much. Both desires roared to the forefront of my mind, begging that I take her. Instead, I staggered away, breaking our mutual embrace.

"Damn it, Bella!" I gasped. "You'll be the death of me, I swear you will." I kept a careful distance away from her, knowing that I was not in control. Why had I risked her safety again? What had possessed me to be so stupid? I was absolutely furious with myself. I couldn't bear it if I hurt her, and yet I kept risking everything by acting on the crazy impulses I felt. I was an idiot, just as Rose had said.

Bella bent over, bracing her hands against her knees as she panted. "You're indestructible."

She had no idea. "I might have believed that before I met _you_. Now let's get out of here before I do something really stupid." Having my family around would help my control. They would stop me if I went too far. I had no security, out here alone with her.

It was harder than it should have been to throw her across my back, and once she was in place I was uncomfortably aware of her warmth, her delicious warmth, against me, especially once she had locked her legs and arms around me. I couldn't let myself think about it.

"Don't forget to close your eyes," I warned, a little harsher than I had intended.

When I felt her tuck her head into my shoulder, I took off running, hoping the freedom of the run would free me from my thoughts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

You like? Charlie's probably OOC, but I did the best I could. I tried to imagine how my dad would think if I introduced him to my boyfriend… Haven't ever had one, though, so even that's hypothetical. Any suggestions?

Tell me about any problems! I don't see my own mistakes very well, so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong!

Thanks for reading!


	10. Not at You

**Not at You**

For the first time ever, I am dedicating this chapter to two people, NoMoreThanUsual and Angeliss. Without their enthusiasm, I would have been successful in my endeavors to NOT procrastinate on an English essay, and this chapter would have taken much longer. So, if you like this chapter, please read and review their stories to thank them.

**Disclaimer:** Yet again, this isn't mine. All recognizable characters, situations, and dialog are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I'm just trying to keep my obsession manageable. Happy now?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The trees flashed before my eyes as I ran to meet my family, holding the girl who had become my reason for existence. The girl whose life I risked with every second I spent with her. Why could I not stay away from her? Why could I not control my impulses? Why did I put her in danger so frequently? As much as I hated to admit it, even to myself, the answer was easy. I was selfish. Now that I knew how it felt to have her near me, have her in my world, I never wanted to let her go. I couldn't stand the thought of going back to my non-life, the thought of living without her, forever alone. But I also couldn't bear hurting her. She was far too important to me, and I knew that I would leave her if I had to, in order to keep her safe. She had no concept of how dangerous my world was.

I neared the clearing, and could hear the thoughts of my family. Carlisle had just finished lecturing Rosalie again, making certain that she would be civil. He knew that being kind would be beyond her abilities; he'd told her instead to stay away from us. She had agreed, but even her thoughts were still far from kind. The rest of my family was wondering where Bella and I were, and Emmett…. Well, he was hoping we'd give him a chance to tease us.

_I know he's running her here from the end of the road. I wonder if he'll run in, still carrying her. That would be too funny…._ And then he started imagining scenarios of what he'd say to us if I was, indeed, still carrying her.

I decided then that I did not want to subject Bella to Emmett in full joke mode anytime soon, so I halted my headlong rush a few hundred feet out of the field to let her down. She didn't move, so I reached back to touch the brown silk of her hair.

"It's over, Bella."

Cautiously, she raised her head from my shoulder, than unlocked her arms and legs from my body. She slipped to the ground, missed her footing, and ended up landing on the ground.

"Oh!" she gasped as she fell. I stared at her, torn between laughter and worry. I was terrified that she'd been hurt, because it would have been my fault. But the look on her face—utterly bewildered, as though she couldn't quite figure out how she had ended up on the ground—pushed me over the edge and I started laughing.

She stood, obviously annoyed with me, and tried to brush the mud and bits of bracken off her jacket. She made no progress, and I laughed harder as she spread the mess further.

And then she turned, storming back the way we'd come. Was she trying to go back to the Jeep? Had I offended her so badly that she no longer wanted to spend time with me? I cusred my stupidity again. I couldn't even keep myself from laughing at her, how could I ever hope to restrain the monster within me?

I caught her around the waist before she'd gone more than a few feet.

"Where are you going, Bella?"

If she said she wanted to go home, I vowed, I would take her. It would, after all, be my fault for laughing at her.

"To watch a baseball game. You don't seem to be interested in playing anymore, but I'm sure the others will have fun playing without you."

I fought back another laugh; glad she wasn't looking at me. "You're going the wrong way." Apparently, in addition to her clumsiness, Bella had no sense of direction. Somehow, it made her even more endearing.

She whirled around, still refusing to look at me, and marched in the opposite direction.

I caught her again, "Don't be mad," I pleaded, "I couldn't help myself. You should have seen your face." I chuckled again, despite my best efforts to the contrary.

She glared at me, eyebrows raised. It was a bewitching expression. "Oh, you're the only one allowed to get mad?" she demanded.

"I wasn't mad at you."

"'Bella, you'll be the death of me'?" she quoted indignantly.

I winced internally. I had been hoping she was too distracted to remember that particular slip of the tongue. No such luck.

"_That_ was simply a statement of fact," I explained, hoping she would forgive me. She tried to turn away from me again, but I refused to let her go. I needed her to understand.

"You were mad," she insisted, stubborn to a fault.

"Yes," I agreed. There was no point in denying it; she had seen it. She'd probably felt it when Iflung her over my back.

"But you just said--"

"That I wasn't mad at _you_. Can't you see that, Bella?" I had to let her see. She was so special to me; I couldn't stand to let her think that I could be angry with her. The intensity of the need actually frightened me. "Don't you understand?"

"See what?" she demanded, confusion evident in her eyes. How could I get her to understand, and more, believe me?

"I'm never angry with you—how could I be? Brave, trusting… warm as you are." She was an amazing creature, and it hurt me to know that she couldn't see it for herself.

"Then why?" she whispered, the lost tone in her voice causing a sharp stab of agony to pience my long-dead heart.

I put my hands gently on either side of her face, unbelievably conscious of her frailty. "I infuriate myself," I told her softly, carefully. "The way I can't seem to keep from putting you in danger. My very existence puts you at risk." I could see again the monster in myself, the vision I'd seen that night so long ago. "Sometimes I truly hate myself. I should be stronger, I should be able to--"

Her soft hand came to rest over my mouth, halting the torrent of words. "Don't," she ordered.

I moved her hand from my lips—having it there was more temptation than I thought I could handle—but I kept its warmth pressed against my face. It was a tangible, comforting presence, proving that maybe, she didn't see me as a monster. Proving that she was willing to touch my alien body, ice cold against her warmth.

"I love you," I murmured, allowing myself the luxury of admitting it out loud for the first time. I wondered if she realized that it was the first time I told her that I loved her. "It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true." A poor excuse indeed.

"Now, please try and behave yourself," I continued, bending to brush my lips carefully against hers.

For once, she held still. Her stillness made fighting both sides of my nature much easier. Not easy-- I doubted kissing her would ever be simple-- but it was easier when she was not overly entusiastic. And then, as I pulled away, she sighed.

"You promised Chief Swan you'd have me home early, remember? We'd better get going."

"Yes, ma'am."

I smiled wistfully at her, wishing I could be stronger. Wishing I did not have to keep so many boundaries between us. I released everything but her hand, deciding I could bear Emmett teasing me about it, and led her into the massive field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. I led her into the warmth of my family's heart.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sorry it's so short, but it seemed awkward to go further in this chapter. The next will be up before too long, depending on how long it takes to get all of the non- fun things I have to do done. It also depends on when my sister comes back, so I won't make any other promises, but I will continue.

Thanks again to NoMoreThanUsual and Angeliss.

As usual, tell me about any mistakes! I can't fix what I don't see!

Thanks for reading!


	11. The Game

**The Game**

So here is the next chapter…. I'm not going to make any excuses for how long it took. I hope you find it worth the wait. I am sorry, and I will make every effort to update more quickly in the future.

BTW, I know absolutely nothing about baseball. Last time I played, I ended up running the wrong way, and I'd actually hit a foul ball, so…

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never will be.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

When Bella and I came in to view, Esme rose from her seat on the rocks, coming over to us as Rosalie flounced away. Emmett paused for a moment, watching her, and wondered which course of action would get him in less trouble. _If I follow Rose, she might get mad at me. If I don't follow her, she _will_ be angry. I don't know what she wants…. But if I don't follow Esme, the rest of the family will be mad. And I really want to meet the human…. I just can't win for losing. I know how to handle Rose, though._

With that, Emmett followed Esme.

"Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme called as she approached us. _I don't think I've eve heard you make that particular sound in a very long time_ her thoughts teased me gently.

"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett teased. _Though bears are much more fun than you are. Maybe your little human will help change that._

Beside me, Bella smiled hesitantly at them. "That was him," she murmured shyly.

"Bella was being unintentionally funny," I explained, purposely letting myself tease her a bit.

_Yep. She's going to make you more fun._

Alice came running over to us then. "It's time," she announced, just as the first peal of thunder echoed through the still air.

"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett asked Bella easily, winking at her with a casual familiarity.

"Let's go." _I want to play!_ Alice grabbed Emmett's hand, and together they began to run toward the field.

"Are you ready for some ball?" I was very excited, though I could not have truthfully said why. I had a chance to play with my family, yes, but I was very nearly giddy. I was much happier than a simple baseball game ought to have been able to make me.

Bella tried to sound enthusiastic, but her attempt at gaiety failed miserably. "Go team!"

I snickered at that, ruffled her soft hair, and then took off after my siblings.

"All right," Esme called, "Batter up!"

The first inning went well—Emmett's team was up by one when I caught the third out. I sprinted to Bella's side, my excitement barely contained. "What do you think?"

"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again," Bella replied.

"And it sounds like you did so much of that before," I teased, laughing.

"I'm a little disappointed, though."

I didn't understand. What could be disappointing about this game? "Why?"

"Well," she replied, her eyes twinkling, "it would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet."

I just grinned at her.

_Edward! Stop flirting with your girlfriend! We've got a game to play!_

My brother was always so impatient. "I'm up," I told her, and headed to the plate.

The game continued as the score changed rapidly. Emmett's team was up, then ours, and back again. I was certain that Bella had no idea who was winning from one moment to the next.

I was catching for Carlisle when Alice gasped. I saw the vision even as she did—three strangers, here in the clearing with us. Red- eyed visitors. A vision that was in motion. Inevitable, and set to happen soon. It was going to happen tonight. I was at Bella's side before anyone else even had a chance to move. I knew that she would be in danger.

"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense. _What could she have seen?_

"I didn't see—I couldn't tell," she whispered.

By now, everyone had gathered around us.

Calm in his authority, assured, Carlisle asked her, "Alice, what is it?"

"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," Alice murmured. She knows that her visions are not infallible, but it always shakes her when she misses something. _How did I miss it? They're going to be here so soon._

"What changed?" Jasper asked, anxious, his posture protective as he prepared to defend her from whatever had caused her fear.

"They heard us playing, and it changed their path." _I should have seen it. Why did I miss it?_

Seven pairs of eyes flashed to my Bella's face, and away. The same thought echoing in almost every mind. _How do we protect her?_

"How soon?" Carlisle demanded, turning his gaze on me.

I closed my eyes and _listened_. It wasn't long before I heard them—their thoughts were the only other thoughts I could hear. They were coming, and they were close. _Sounds like a good game going on—hope they'll let us join. No fun to play with just the three of us._

"Less than five minutes. They're running—they want to play." I scowled. I didn't blame Alice for not seeing this; I knew how her talent worked. But I was still angry that I had put Bella at risk. I had known they were close, and yet I put her in danger anyway. I had been so stupid.

_They're going to notice Bella. Her scent is too strong for them not to do so. There has to be a way to keep her safe. _"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked.

As much as it hurt to admit it, I had to be honest with my father. They were too close, and I knew that if I chose that particular time to be arrogant, Bella would not survive. Alone, chances were good that I would not survive either. "No, not carrying--" I stopped. I didn't want to frighten her more than I already had. I could only hope that we were speaking too quickly for her to understand. "Besides," I continued, "the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting." They would do so. Carlisle had summed it up correctly. Bella's scent was far too strong.

"How many?" Emmett asked, turning his eyes on Alice.

"Three," she replied, her voice tense.

"Three!" my brother jeered. "Let them come." _We won't have any problems with them. We outnumber them. They'd have to be stupid to take us on._

All of us watched Carlisle. His word was law in situations like this. He would decide whether we stayed or ran. I know that the terror I felt was evident in my eyes.

"Let's just continue the game," he finally said, his tone cool and level, not betraying the worry he felt. _I hope it doesn't come to a fight. We will protect her any way we can, Edward. I know that facing them is the safest option. A show of strenght may keep them from focusing on her as potential prey. As much as I hope we can keep the situation peaceful, we will do what we have to do in order to keep her safe._ "Alice said they were simply curious."

"Edward," Esme breathed, her voice low enough that even I had to strain to hear her, "Are they thirsty? Are they already hunting?"

I shook my head.

_Thank God for small miracles._

"You catch, Esme. I'll call it now." I wanted to be as close to my Bella as I could be. If I was close, I could protect her if the situation went to hell. With that in mind, I planted myself between her and the direction I could hear the others coming from.

The others returned to the field, warily scanning the forest for our guests. Alice and Esme both watched Bella—Alice was ready to come to the defense of her friend, and Esme was focusing on the safety of the girl she'd already begun to see as a daughter.

I turned to Bella. "Take your hair down," I instructed. I knew that it would do nothing to hide her scent, but I hoped that hiding that graceful neck from their sight would help keep her safe from them. One less temptation. It was harder than it should have been to keep my voice low and even.

To my immense relief, she obeyed without question. And them she turned those deep brown eyes on me. It felt like her gaze would have pierced me to the soul, had I been fortunate enough to possess one.

"The others are coming now." She was calm, matter-of-fact, and I couldn't help but marvel again at her courage.

I saw no reason to deny it. "Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." I don't know whether she could hear the all-consuming terror in my voice or not. Maybe, if she was close enough to me, my own scent would mask hers. It was a vain hope, but I needed all the help I could get. I didn't know what I would do if things went badly from here. Just in case my efforts had any affect, I pulled her long hair around her face, hiding more of her slender neck from view. I only prayed that it was not a futile effort.

"That won't help," Alice called softly. "I could smell her across the field."

"I know." My control slipped then, letting some of the frustration I felt slip into my intonation. I was stupid. Rosalie had accused me of that very vice earlier. It bothered me how right she had been.

Carlisle stood at the plate, and the others joined in halfheartedly. Every thought was focused on the future.

"What did Esme ask you?" Bella questioned, her voice low.

I hesitated. The last thing I wanted to do right now was frighten her. If she ran from me, it was only a matter of time before the others caught her scent. Out here, she would have no chance. But, yet again, she deserved to know.

"If they were thirsty," I finally murmured reluctantly. To my immense relief, she did not move.

The seconds ticked by, seemingly endless in their passage. It was strange for me to feel their passage so acutely—it was the first time in a very long time that I felt such a terrible anticipation.

Out in the infield, Rosalie's fury berated me. Her thoughts were tame echoes of my own.

I focused on the forest, waiting for fate to take us all in hand, and prayed that we would all be safe.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I mumbled. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry." I had been worried that being with me would force her to give up more than she knew. Now, being with me threatened to steal her very life. The others would have no compunctions about taking her if they believed that they could do so. She was in danger, yet again, because of what I was. The hell of my existance contaminated every aspect of her life. It was nearly unbearable.

And then I stopped breathing. My eyes locked on a gap in the trees, and I stepped to put myself between Bella and what was coming. My family turned as well. Watching. Waiting.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I know, I know! I make you wait a month, and then it's short again! I'm sorry! I tried to continue, but it was far too awkward. Chapter 17 ends there for a reason in the real book! I promise that the next chapter won't take quite so long. Please don't kill me!

I now have a poll up on my profile about an upcoming chapter. I would appreciate the imput of my readers on the subject. Will remain up until I get to the chapter.

Let me know if you see anything wrong! As usual, I can't fix what I don't see.

Thanks for reading.


	12. Uninvited

Uninvited

**Uninvited**

Sings "No more midterms! No more midterms!" Wow, sorry. I'm a bit hyper right now... Anyway, here is the next chapter. It's nice to finally be able to give this story the attention it has been demanding. I probably sound a little crazy, but it's been playing in my head for days. And yes, this was originally the title of Chapter 11, but I realized after posting it that it did not fit very well.

**Disclaimer:** To quote my cousin and myself: Me: "I want an Edward!" Her: "Well, I want a Jake… No, wait. I want an Edward too!" Unfortunately, neither of us is likely to get her wish. Edward belongs solely to Bella, who belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They warily exited the shelter of the forest, their thoughts focused on what they hoped to find. They knew we were a large group, and that coming into our territory like this was risky, but it had been far too long since they had run into any of our kind. Like humans, our kind get lonely, and wish to see others who are like them. It is a hunger my family understands all too well, existing as we do; an anomaly in the vampire world. How ironic. We are anomalies among even those whose very nature is an abnormality.

The first to enter our clearing was a very nondescript man, and he fell back immediately as he caught sight of us. He and the woman behind him oriented themselves around the final member of their group. It was odd. Their behavior tried to show that the dark haired man led them, but their thoughts… Their thoughts said something different. I had never seen a non- vegetarian vampire give up even the illusion that he ruled his coven, but that is exactly what this one did. I could not hear why.

The approached us cautiously. Their gait was that of nearly every other coven I had seen—graceful, but catlike in its predatory nature, with their thoughts focused on evaluating our reactions; ready to approach, fight, or flee as the occasion warranted. They had obviously spent a long time in the forest—they looked like a group of hikers that had been lost for days.

Carlisle stepped forward, vigilant. My brothers, the most physically impressive of us, stood to either side of him, letting their body language show who led us, and displaying subtle evidence of their strength and confidence. Among my kind, much like humans, first impressions mean more than they should. Our best chance of avoiding a fight came from showing our strength. Had I not been so focused on protecting Bella, I would have been beside them all, adding my strength to theirs. As it was, the sight clearly impressed the others.

They quickly straightened out of their predatory stances, showing that they did not mean to attack us.

_How did they group up so quickly?_ The first wondered. _We were running. They can't have heard us from very far away, and they shouldn't have been able to be so prepared for us. I wasn't hoping for a fight, but with them all together _they _might decide to take _us _on. Especially if they think we're hunting their range. Let them think we just want to play._

The woman's eyes shifted rapidly between the loose grouping around Bella and the group that stood in front of her, wondering why I had not joined the other males of my group.

Slowly, the dark haired man stepped forward. "We thought we heard a game," he said, his voice betraying the slightest of French accents. He was more relaxed than the other members of his coven. _They outnumber us two to one. There's no reason to provoke anything._ "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James." A slight gesture followed each name.

_Don't call attention to individuals. If they think we are less than unified the situation could spiral out of control very rapidly. We have to keep Bella safe. _"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." His casual gestures encompassed each group even as he spoke. Behind me, I felt Bella start slightly. Had she been surprised that Carlisle included her name in his family? Or was she frightened that he'd called attention to her? I wished I had a way of knowing.

Laurent caught the subtle difference in the introduction very quickly. _Family? They must live relatively close to the humans if he uses terms like that without any hesitation._ If only he knew….

"Do you have room for a few more players?"

"Actually," Carlisle said, his voice friendly, "we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?" _Please say no…._ Carlisle, understandably, never enjoyed being too close to other groups of our kind.

I could feel my brother exerting his talent, working to keep the influence subtle while he forced the tense atmosphere to relax. He wanted this to end in a fight less than any of us. He knew, first hand, what it was like. I refused to let it work on me, keeping my tense vigil in front of Bella.

"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the area. We haven't run into any company in a long time."

"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves."

"What's your hunting range?" Even without my talent, the assumption behind that statement was obvious.

Carlisle ignored it, and answered the question honestly. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another settlement like ours up near Denali."

That shocked Laurent out of his calm façade. He rocked back on his heels. "Permanent? How do you manage that?" _We're lucky to stay in any one place for more than a few weeks. I'd love to hear how they manage not to draw attention to themselves and their prey._

I fought down a snarl when I heard that. It would do no good, and possibly quite a bit of harm, to let them know about my talent. Snarling for no reason would only raise the question unnecessarily. I prayed that Carlisle would find a way to get them out of the clearing so that I could get Bella out. I needed to get her out before they caught her scent. I feared that she would be irresistable to them.

"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited pleasantly, giving me my chance. "It's a rather long story." That was certainly an understatement.

_Home? They have been too close to humans for too long…_

"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." Laurent said, his smile warm, but still somehow predatory. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had a chance to clean up in a while." _Being clean would do wonders, right now._

"Please don't take offense," my father said calmly, "but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand." _Our defined range is, sadly, all I can realistically ask. Hopefully, they won't go anywhere near the Quileute lands. I cannot tell them about the treaty any more than the Quileutes can tell the humans about us. Breaking the treaty now would do little for our reputation with them, and they might actually get some of the others to look too closely at us if they start talking about us._

"Of course," Laurent responded, agreeable. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed, and I was suddenly bombarded by images of their last hunt, and memories of how sweet the blood had been. It made my control slip for a single instant. And then I heard Bella's shudder from where she stood, still shielded from their sight by my body. It pulled the monster back under control faster than I'd ever dreamed possible.

With my mind reeling from yet another brush with disaster, I hardly noticed that Carlisle was giving Bella and me our chance to escape even as he spoke.

"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us—Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep." _I'm not happy about separating us like that, but if things go wrong, those three have the best chance of getting her out of here. Alice will see any changes to their plans and Emmett is strong enough to make them pause. Edward won't leave her side._ It was a perfect plot, and I silently thanked any diety that might have been listening for it.

And then the breeze betrayed us. It shifted suddenly, ruffling Bella's hair, and spreading her irresistible scent to every corner of the field. I tensed even as Alice did, catching her newest vision. They were going to hunt my Bella. I would not allow that. The second man lurched forward, taking a single involuntary step forward, and sank into an instinctual crouch. All of his thoughts were focused on my Bella—how she would taste, the terror in her eyes as she realized she would not escape him. The satisfaction he would feel when she was gone.

I had no chance to think myself. My impulses took over, and I found my own pose mirroring his, a slight varriation evident in our postures. Mine was protective where his was predatory. A growl ripped itself from my throat as my body prepared to leap at him, prepared to protect the frail human that stood behind me.

"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed, surprise painfully evident in every syllable. He had not yet caught enough of her scent to understand what was happening. _Mon Dieu, (1) what does James think he's doing?_

Neither James nor I dared relax our tensed poses, for we both knew that the first to show weakness would lose. Instead, he feinted to the side, hoping to draw me into attacking him and exposing Bella. I merely pivoted to keep my body between his and hers.

"She's with us," Carlisle said firmly, his attention focused on James. He was calm, confident; centuries of experience in the hospital enabling him to keep a level head in almost any situation.

It was then that Laurent finally caught Bella's scent fully, finally figured out what it was. _She smells like a human…. Je ne comprends pas…. (2)_

"You brought a snack?" he asked, beyond incredulous, as he took his own involuntary step closer.

The snarl ripped even more ferociously from my throat. I am not entirely sure what he saw in my eyes, but it frightened him, and he took a cautious step away from us again. _Incroyable…. (3)_

"I said she's with us." Carlisle restated his voice colder than I'd ever heard it. _They're threatening my family. I cannot allow them to threaten my family._ Carlisle knew that our chances of getting Bella out of this clearing alive were diminishing the longer we stood here. He would not abandon her, because he knew that I loved her. She was, therefore, family. To him, she was worth the fight. The relief that swept though me in that moment was staggering. I had known, of course, that Carlisle's opinion meant a lot to me, but I had been unprepared to see how good that opinion really was. It was wonderful to be shown, once again, that my family would do anything for me and, by extention, the girl I loved. They all felt that way, even Rosalie. And I knew that, just as they would do anything for me, I would do the same for them.

"But she's human," Laurent protested, interrupting my thoughts. He was completely unable to fathom our desire to be near a human we weren't hunting.

Emmett chose that moment to call attention back to himself, standing at our father's side. "Yes," he stated, calm like only those who are truly dangerous can be. He did not need to make his strength or his willingness to use it obvious, it just _was_. It did what Jasper's talent and Carlisle's calm could not do. His eyes were focused on James, and the other vampire slowly realized that he would be foolish to press his attack. Between Emmett and me, he knew he had no chance. He was also beginning to suspect that the rest of us would not hesitate to join the fight. His eyes never left my Bella, though, still weighing his chances of getting her and getting away. Eventually, he acknowledged the futility of such an undertaking.

_Ce n'est pas possible! (4) I never even noticed their eyes! __Ils sont plus different que ce que je pensais! __(5) I think I've heard of them. I thought they were just a story._

"It appears we have a lot to learn about one another," he said, his tone soothing, as though he hoped to diffuse some of the tension between our two groups. _Like how your eyes are so different. I don't believe all the talk of dinking only animal blood. There must be some other explanation. And I'd love to hear how such a large coven can be so near a human, and why they'd even want to be._

"Indeed," Carlisle replied, his tone still cool.

"But we'd like to accept your invitation," Laurent continued. His eyes flickered between me and the man I consider my father, his thoughts focused on the puzzle we represented. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We will not hunt in your range, as I said."

James glared in disbelief at Laurent, frustration clear in every line of his countenance. He could not challenge the statement now, though, not without ruining the charade that Laurent led their coven.

_He is crazy if he thinks I'm going to go along with that for very much longer. I want her. I always get what I want. This is going to be the most amusing hunt yet. The bronze- haired one won't leave her side, and all of the others will protect him. It will be a wonderful challenge to track her and avoid them. The best hunt I've ever had. And the reward! She smells so sweet…._

Carlisle, meanwhile, was measuring Laurent's expression, testing his honesty. _We have to get Bella out of here. She is going to get hurt, or Edward will, protecting her._ "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?"

My family separated then, one group surrounding Carlisle, while Alice appeared at Bella's side, her mind turned to the future, and Emmett fell back slowly, his eyes on James especially.

I was drowning in the agony of what I was, of what I had done, and it was much harder than it should have been to speak. I had put Bella at risk again, because of what I was. Because I was selfish. And because I was selfish, I could not bear to let her go. I knew I'd never forgive myself if she got hurt. "Let's go, Bella."

I had a feeling she'd hate me anyway, once she found out what I was going to do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

(1) French, "My God…"

(2) French "I do not understand…."

(3) French, "Incredible…."

(4) French, "It is not possible!"

(5) French, "They are more different than I thought!"

Does that make up for the last chapter at all? It is almost twice as long, and I hope I conveyed what Edward was thinking during this scene.

Please let me know what you think. I can't fix anything I don't see.

Also, there is a poll posted on my profile about an upcoming chapter. I would appreciate your input. It will remain up until I reach the chapter in question.

Thank you for reading.


	13. Race

Race

**Race**

Apparently, Chapter 13 is NOT my lucky chapter-- I may sound crazy, but Edward decided to stop talking to me for a few weeks. Here goes trying to get him to do so…. This chapter again owes its existence to NoMoreThanUsual and Angeliss. Thank you, ladies.

**Disclaimer**: If, after all this time, you still believe that I own any of Stephenie Meyer's world, well, we really shouldn't allow you to call yourself a fan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I knew that we would have to keep to human pace until we had at least reached the forest edge. James was committed to the hunt, but he did not know that we knew that. The longer he thought we were clueless, the longer we would have to get Bella safe. Walking that slowly, with her by my side, was the hardest thing I have ever done. When we finally reached the trees, I did not even break my stride; I just lifted Bella onto my back and took off running the moment she was secure.

I was beyond livid, and the anger helped fuel my speed. Even with her on my back, I left my siblings far behind me. I could still not believe I had been so stupid. The entire blame for the situation rested on my shoulders, because, had I not insisted that Bella come along, if I had forgotten my selfishness for a moment, she would never have been exposed to them. They would not be hunting her. It was my fault, once again, that she was in danger.

I hardly slowed as I flung her in the back seat, and I was starting the engine as my siblings slid into their own seats. "Strap her in," I ordered Emmett tersely. I hit the gas and cranked the wheel, fishtailing the Jeep and then taking off. I had to get her out of Forks; I had to make sure she was safe. Nothing else mattered to me. I was hardly even aware of the string of profanities that streamed from my lips, low and fast as I berated myself for my own folly.

We finally hit the main road, and I pushed the Jeep even harder, forcing our speed to increase. I had to get her out of Forks. As a vast majority of the continent and its population lay to the south, that is the direction I chose. Alaska is well and good when one needs to escape from things. It does not do so well when one needs to hide a particularly mouthwatering human from a bloodthirsty tracker.

"Where are we going?" Bella demanded from the back of the Jeep. No one answered. No one even looked at her. We had to do this. She had to be safe.

"Dammit, Edward!" she cried, "Where are you taking me?"

"We have to get you away from here—far away—now." I couldn't look at her as I spoke, terrified that when I met her eyes I would see how much she hated me for this. I only pushed the Jeep faster.

"Turn around!" she shouted. "You have to take me home!" She started struggling with the harness, tearing at the straps. I was afraid that she'd hurt herself.

"Emmett," I said, calm.

My brother caught Bella's hands in his own. _I'm surprised how strong she is. Still have to be careful not to hurt her, though. Don't want to imagine what Edward would do to me if I hurt her._

"No!" she cried, growing frantic. "Edward! No, you can't do this!"

"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet."

"I won't!" she screamed. "You have to take me back—Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family—Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!"

"Calm down, Bella," I hissed, my voice colder than I intended. "We've been there before." None of us liked to think of those times—the times when someone slipped up. It hadn't happened for decades, but we still regretted every action that had led up to those investigations. I found it ironic that this time, we were running to save a life, rather than fleeing the consequences of taking a life.

"Not over me you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" Bella continued to struggle violently against my brother's restraining grasp.

And then Alice spoke. "Edward, pull over." _I can't see how this is going to turn out. We have some decisions to make. And we can't make them as long as you are so irrational._

I simply glared at my sister and hit the gas, speeding up even further.

"Edward, let's just talk this through." _I know you're worried about her, but…_

I couldn't take it any longer. "You don't understand!" I roared, my voice louder than I have ever allowed it to be. I watched Bella cringe in the rearview mirror. The Jeep continued to gain momentum, and with it, speed. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you _see_ that? He's a tracker!"

_Shit…_ my brother thought, his body stiffening. _Does that mean…?_

"Pull over, Edward." Alice's voice held the same ring of authority that Carlisle's had, earlier that night. I didn't want to listen to that authority. The speedometer inched past one-twenty.

"Do it, Edward."

I couldn't obey her. I couldn't. "Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession—and he wants her, Alice—_her_, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."

"He doesn't know where--"

"How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town? His plan was already set before the words were out of Laurent's mouth."

_I know that, Edward. But we have to have some sort of plan, or we will lose everything we have ever worked to gain! You know that!_

In the back seat, Bella gasped. "Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" She was thrashing even harder against the seatbelt now, and I was worrying that she would do herself harm.

"She's right," Alice said, even as a vision of Charlie flashed behind her eyes. James stood over him as he died.

I lifted my foot from the gas, feeling the friction between road and tires begin to slow our rapid escape.

"Let's just look at our options for a minute," Alice coaxed. _You still have a chance of getting her out of here without gaining her hatred. Leaving her father to the tracker is not the way to do it. There is always a choice, Edward._

Always a choice. I couldn't argue with that. But I would try. The Jeep slowed even further. And then I slammed on the brakes, the tires squealing on the wet pavement like the cries of tortured souls.

"There are no options!" I hissed. She hadn't seen what James wanted to do to my Bella. Killing her would be the least of it.

"I'm not leaving Charlie!" Bella shouted. I ignored her.

"We have to take her back." Emmett said, finally speaking. _We can't leave her father. And we've got to keep our family safe. _

"No."

"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her." _We won't even let him get close enough to see her. We can protect her from him, Edward."  
_

"He'll wait."

"I can wait, too," my brother smiled, supremely confident.

"You didn't see—you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him."

"That's an option," Emmett agreed calmly. _Besides, doesn't that mean we'd have to kill him anyway? Or were you planning on running for the rest of your life? Always one step ahead of some twisted kind of vigilante justice? What sort of life is that, especially for her?_

I was running out of arguments, but I was too stubborn to stop trying. "And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too." Calling Laurent the leader was faster at this point that trying to explain a charade I didn't understand myself.

"There are enough of us." _We could probably take them even if you weren't there, little brother. Jasper fights like a wildcat when he has to. And he would do it for you._

"There's another option," Alice said, almost hesitant.

I turned on her. "There—is—no —other—option!" I snarled, stunning my brother into silence even in his thoughts. I had never lost my temper with Alice before. She was unsurprised as she met my eyes, staring me down. Showing me the visions she was seeing. The normal two were first—Bella as one of us, and Bella dead. The next was Bella turning me away, telling me that she no longer loved me. Another was the same situation in reverse—me telling Bella that I no longer wanted her. And then there were the scenes where Bella lay, bruised and broken, each one worse than the last. They were breaking my long- dead heart.

"Doesn't anyone want to hear my plan?" Bella asked plaintively.

"No," I growled. Alice glared at me.

_You know that's no way for you to talk to my sister._

"Listen," Bella pleaded. "You take me back."

"No." I interrupted. That was a deal breaker right there.

She glared at me and continued. "You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."

All three of us stared at her, stunned that she had come up with a plan that had eluded all of us.

"It's not a bad idea, really." Emmett's surprise was evident in his tone, and I noticed that Bella looked insulted. Only Bella….

"It might work—and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that." This time, the vision that flashed in my mind was of what Bella would do should we allow the tracker to kill her father. It wasn't pretty. I would do almost anything to prevent that particular vision. Everyone was looking at me, now.

But, there had to be another option. "It's too dangerous—I don't want him within a hundred miles of her."

Even now, my brother's thoughts were comforting. He was so confident that his mind quite literally could not contemplate failure, whereas mine could think of nothing but. "Edward, he's not getting through us."

"I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."

"It won't take him long to realize that's not going to happen."

"I _demand_ that you take me home," Bella said, a slight tremor in her voice ruining her attempt at a resolute tone.

I pressed my fingers to my temples, squeezing my eyes shut as I tried to gain control of my emotions, tried to think past the all- consuming fear that I felt. My instincts told me to protect her, and forget everything else, but I knew that I could not do so. I could not forget my family, or hers.

"Please," she whispered, pain clear in every syllable.

I couldn't look up. But that voice broke my heart all over again. I had to do as she asked. It hurt too much to do anything else. My voice, when I spoke, sounded worn. I felt every one of my years in that moment.

"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep." I knew I was being unreasonable, but I couldn't bear to giver her any more time. Every minute we stayed here was another minute he spent getting closer to her. He was already too close.

The Jeep rumbled to life, and I spun around, the tires screaming again. I raced back to the last place I had ever wanted her near again, at least so long as the tracker lived.

I hated every second of it. My Bella was in danger.

"Emmett?" Bella asked with a glance at her hands.

"Oh, sorry," he replied, letting her loose. Now that we were doing what she wanted, Bella had stopped struggling.

The next few minutes passed in silence as I tried to refine the plan, sharpening the details, and, with them, our chance of success. Finally, I spoke.

"This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes." I glared at Bella in the mirror. She was far too stubborn for her own good, sometimes. But hers was the best plan we had managed to come up with. "Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."

"No way," Emmett protested. "I'm with you."

"Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you." _You think he won't be able to find you. He's got eternity, Edward. He wants her. He won't stop until he has her. And if you're alone, your chances of winning against him are not very good. You can take him alone, but you already said that the woman would side with him. You also said that the leader would follow them. You're good, but not good enough to win a battle that is three to one, especially if you're trying to protect Bella as you do so. I'm with you."_

I just sighed. Emmett was right. "If the tracker _is _there," I continued, my voice grim, "we keep driving."

"We're going to make it there before him"

I didn't doubt her.

"What are we going to do with the Jeep?" she asked.

"You're driving it home." I couldn't protect Bella and Alice both. She had to be out of harm's way, at least.

"No, I'm not." I knew that tone. It was useless to argue with her any longer. She'd made up her mind.

Against my will, I began swearing again, fast and low. It didn't help anything, but I had to do something.

"We can't all fit in my truck," Bella whispered. She was right, but I refused to comment. I didn't want to open the argument back up, not right then.

"I think you should let me go alone," she murmured.

I couldn't let that pass without comment. I wanted to shout at her, to make her see how stupid she was being, but I forced myself to speak at a normal volume, though my jaw was clenched so hard that it might have shattered had I been a human. "Bella, please just do this my way, just this once."

"Listen," she pleaded, "Charlie's not an imbecile. If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious."

"That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe, and that's all that matters." Her father's opinion, so important to me earlier this evening, had ceased to mean much to me.

"Then what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."

"Edward, listen to her. I think she's right." _I'm thinking that half the trouble is that he saw your reaction to her. He knows that she means something to you, that you'll protect her. That has to make the hunt more exciting._

"Yes, she is," Alice agreed. _And if you start thinking, instead of reacting, you'll see it too._

"I can't do that," I said, cloaking my voice in ice so that they wouldn't see the pain. I couldn't help but wonder if Bella's desire to do this alone was a subtle way of telling me that she no longer wished to be with me. I wouldn't blame her in the slightest, should that be the case. I was nothing but a danger to her, after all. She needed to be away from me.

"Emmett should stay, too," Bella continued. He definitely got an eyeful of Emmett."

"What?" he gasped, utterly flabbergasted. _She doesn't want me to help protect her?_

"You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," Alice agreed amicably.

_I will, won't I? This is going to be great!_

All I could do was stare at Alice. "You think I should let her go alone?" I demanded.

"Of course not. Jasper and I will take her." A vision of a dark car on a dark highway slipped through her mind.

"I can't do that," I protested again, but my resolve was weak. The logic was beginning to break through the fear of losing her, and I could see that they all had our best interests at heart.

Bella chose that moment to speak up again, her words wheedling as she tried to be persuasive. "Hang out here for a week--" she stopped when my eyes caught hers in the mirror; "—a few days," she amended quickly. "Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Alice and Jasper can go home."

Her plan had its good points, I had to admit. It held the least risk for all of us.

"Meet you where?"

"Phoenix," she said, her tone matter- of- fact.

"No. He'll hear that's where you're going," I said, growing impatient. She was a brilliant young woman, but this part of her plan was pure idiocy. He would find her.

"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I am going."

"She's diabolical," Emmett chuckled._ I knew she'd be fun. I think I might agree with you not changing her now, though. We'd have to fear for our lives if she, Rose, and Alice had an eternity to make plans!_

Again, I ignored him. "And if that doesn't work?" I demanded in a last- ditch effort to get her to reconsider this plan.

"There are several million people in Phoenix," she reminded me primly.

"It's not that hard to find a phone book."

"I won't go home," she replied, as though it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Oh?" I knew there was a dangerous note in my voice, but I could not suppress it. What, exactly, was she going to do?

""I'm quite old enough to get my own place." Stubborn, stubborn Bella.

"Edward, we'll be with her."

My frustration bubbled over again. "What are _you_ going to do in _Phoenix_?" I demanded.

"Stay inside," Alice replied with a shrug. _Honestly. Do you think Jasper and I are stupid? What would _you_ be doing if you were there with her instead?_

"I kind of like it," Emmett mused, his thoughts focused on cornering James.

"Shut up, Emmett." Usually, his thoughts and words were refreshing, but he was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Look," he continued, ignoring me, "if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will get hurt—she'll get hurt, or you will, trying to protect her. Now, if we get him alone…" _If we get him alone we can really have some fun._

We were in town by that point, so I drove even more slowly, trying to prolong the inevitable separation even as I scanned the town for the tracker. I still couldn't hear him. Thankfully.

"Bella," I said, my voice very soft as my siblings looked away from us, "If you let anything happen to yourself—anything at all—I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?" It was a lie, though. If she got hurt, I would blame myself. But maybe she would try and keep herself safe with the warning.

"Yes," she gulped.

And then I turned back to Alice. "Can Jasper handle this?"

"Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing very, very well, all things considered."_ She will be safe with us, Edward. He sees her as family too, you know. He knows how you feel about her. She will be safe._

"Can _you_ handle this?" I knew the answer, but I needed to hear it for myself.

Alice barred her teeth and let loose a guttural snarl that echoed in the confines of the Jeep._ She is my sister, Edward. I will personally destroy anyone who hurts my sister._

I merely smiled at her, finally reassured.

_I still think I should tell her about my visions, though. I think she needs to know. You trust me to protect her…._

"But keep your opinions to yourself," I muttered, as the dark road disappeared below the tires of the giant automobile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Wow, I think that was the longest chapter yet…. Please let me know what you think!

And if you see any mistakes, please letme know. I can't fix what I don't see!

Also, please vote in my poll about an upcoming chapter. It will remain up until I reach the chapter in question, and I'd appreciate your input! Thanks!

Thanks for reading.


	14. First Goodbye

MoMa 14

**First Goodbye**

This took longer than planned—so sorry. Please forgive me?

**Disclaimer:** Seriously. I know I don't own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does. I am not her! Happy now?

**A/N:** Many thanks to the marvelous NoMoreThanUsual for her help with this chapter. She saved me from an embarrassing breach of canon, and found all of the quotation marks that eloped with the missing periods. Go read her stuff if you haven't already done so!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Her father was waiting for us. All of the house lights were on, and I could hear him worrying about her._ It's getting late. I shouldn't have let her go with him. Just because I've never seen any of them in trouble doesn't mean he's a good kid. I should have given him a harder time before I let her go with him. . . _

He relaxed when he heard the roar of the Jeep, as I pulled up and cut the engine._ Thank God, she's home. Should I meet them at the door? No, I don't want to look too overprotective. That would piss Bella off. But why are they just sitting there in the Jeep? Dammit! I'll bet the little bastard's making a move on her. I shouldn't have trusted that kid. Wait a minute, it's a first date. Bella's got more sense than that. I hope._

His memories of his own teenage years replayed in his mind and fueled his suspicions about my motives towards Bella. I knew that I would ever hurt her in that way, so I actually found his concern a bit funny, though his lack of trust also annoyed me. I also knew, however, that the ways I could hurt her were much worse than what her father feared.

My siblings and I sat, tense, listening for the tracker, waiting for him with all of our senses, those both mundane and otherwise. I had parked well back from the truck, because we would then have more time to react if the tracker showed up and tried to use the truck as a form of cover. We sat listening for another immeasurable moment, completely still.

Finally, I was satisfied. "He's not here," I spat, my entire body rigid. "Let's go."

Emmett reached over to help Bella out of her harness. "Don't worry," he told her softly, his tone cheerful, "We'll take care of things here quickly." _The quicker the better. I want to have some fun!_ Despite my initial annoyance at Emmett's desire for the fight, I was deeply grateful for the way he took care of Bella, although he had just met her. He, like Alice, already saw her as a sister.

"Alice, Emmett," I commanded. They knew what I wanted, and disappeared into the darkness. I pulled open the door, taking Bella's hand in my own, and then drawing her into the protective circle of my arms. I was relieved when she did not resist. I led her quickly through the night, my senses still trained on the area around the house, listening for the tracker.

"Fifteen minutes," I reminded her softly. I hated this plan, and fought against it with every fiber of my selfish nature. My more rational side knew that this plan had the best chance of success, but I wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in my arms and run as quickly as I could, away from Forks.

"I can do this," she whispered, her throat tight with suppressed tears.

She stopped on the porch, cupping my face between her hands and looking into my eyes. Part of me wanted to yell at her to move, to get in the house and get away as fast as possible, but I managed to suppress my urges. I do not know how.

"I love you," she declared, low and intense. "I will always love you, no matter what happens now." My dead heart twisted at her words, wondering, yet again, how long that 'always' would really be.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Bella," I said, my intensity matching hers. I'd make sure of it.

"Just follow the plan, okay? Keep Charlie safe for me." The knife was back in my chest, twisting as I read the pain in her voice. "He's not going to like me very much after this, and I want to have the chance to apologize later."

I couldn't take it any more. "Get inside, Bella. We have to hurry." I let the urgency I felt slip into my voice, to better hide the pain I felt myself.

"One more thing," she whispered, passionate. I found myself leaning closer to her. "Don't listen to another word I say tonight!"

She stretched up on her toes, and crashed her lips feverishly against my own. It was the first time she had taken control of one of our kisses, and I stood, stunned, as she turned away from me and kicked the door open.

"Go away, Edward!" she screamed, slamming the door in my face.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice echoed the confusion of his thoughts. _What the hell happened?_

And then I was running myself, through her bedroom window in an instant.

"Leave me alone!" I heard her shriek, as her stumbling footsteps pounded up the stairs.

She didn't see me as she flew into the room, slamming the door shut and locking it behind herself. She flung herself to the floor, dragging a small duffel bag from beneath her bed, and shoving what looked like an old sock into the bag.

Charlie had managed to catch up with her by now, and was so terrified that even I could feel it. "Bella, are you okay?" he demanded, pounding on the door. "What's going on?"

"I'm going _home_," Bella shouted, her voice breaking.

"Did he hurt you?" Charlie's fear had mostly given way to anger, now, as he pictured what I could have done to Bella. _I'll kill him. That sonofabitch! If he touched my baby . . . ! I can hide his body down the well at that abandoned farm on Highway 9. It'll be years before they find him. No, dammit. I'm the Chief of Police. I can't kill him. Bet I could get away with it though. Goddammit, I knew I shouldn't have let her go with him!_

Bella's next scream startled him out of that line of thought, thankfully. It was hard to see myself in the role of the monsters I had hunted in another life.

"No!" she cried, her voice a few octaves higher than normal. She turned to her dresser, but I was already there, yanking out armfuls of clothing, knowing that it wouldn't matter what I grabbed, because we'd have to leave it all behind anyway. I tossed them to her, so that she could shove them in the bag.

"Did he break up with you?" Charlie demanded, unable to figure out why Bella was acting as she was.

"No!" Bella shouted again as she stuffed her clothing into the bag and I threw the contents of another drawer at her. That should be enough….

"What happened, Bella?" Charlie started pounding on the door again

"_I_ broke up with _him!"_ she shrieked again. She started jerking on the zipper of the bag, making no progress whatsoever. I pushed her hands out of the way, taking over, and then settled the strap gently on her arm.

"I'll be in the truck—go!" I whispered, hoping that some of the urgency I felt would communicate itself to her. I grabbed her key from the nightstand, and I was out the window before she had even managed to unlock the door.

I could still hear everything going on in the house from my position in her truck.

"What happened?" Charlie yelled as two pairs of feet thundered down the stairs. "I thought you liked him."

He caught her when they reached the kitchen, and I again had to fight the urge to race back into the house, scoop her up, and run away. _ You're not leaving till I get answers! _He didn't have long to wait.

"I _do_ like him—that's the problem. I can't do this anymore! I can't put down any more roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like Mom! I'm not going to make the same mistake she did! I hate it—I can't stay here another minute!"

Hearing her broke my heart. She was no actress, and her words sounded so certain. She didn't want me, didn't like this town. I had been just a distraction, and now that she was in danger, she saw the truth. I only wished that I could have heard it from her, first, rather than hearing it second hand as she fled her father. I would still make sure she was safe, but then she'd have no reason to ever see me again. Now I knew how long 'always' really was.

_Bella, you can't go! Not when I've only just found you! _Ironically, Charlie's thoughts echoed my own.

"Bells, you can't leave now. It's nighttime," he whispered, sounding lost.

"I'll sleep in the truck if I get tired."

"Just wait another week," he begged. "Renee will be back by then." _Maybe I can convince her to stay. He's not important enough to run away from. _

I may not have been, but my world certainly was.

"What?"

_I got her attention. Maybe I can get her to stay, now. _"She called while you were out," he babbled, hoping to talk quickly enough to get her to stay. "Things aren't going so well in Florida, and if Phil doesn't get signed by the end of the week, they're going back to Arizona. The assistant coach of the Sidewinders said they might have a spot for another shortstop."

I growled in frustration. Our time was running short.

"I have a key," Bella muttered. The door opened. And then Bella realized that her father had no intention of letting her go. Even from the truck, I could see the grimace of pain on her face.

It was then that I heard him. The tracker was close enough to hear Bella's words. He was overjoyed that he'd found her, and wanted to hunt. When he smelled me and my siblings, it only drove his personal euphoria higher. _I want this to be as much of a challenge as possible, _he thought. _I'll wait until she's with them. Hunting with just humans nearby is no fun. So I'll just follow them, for tonight._

"Just let me go, Charlie," she hissed angrily. "It didn't work out, okay? I really, really _hate_ Forks.

Those words meant something to Charlie. He was so shocked that even his thoughts fell silent as he watched her run out the door.

For my part, I sat, tense, and prayed to every deity that could possibly exist that James would be able to resist changing his mind. I knew that even I would not be fast enough to save her if he went after her now. I was too far away.

I breathed a sigh of relief when she threw her bag into the bed of the truck and leapt in. "I'll call you tomorrow!" she yelled, before stomping on the gas and peeling out of the driveway.

I reached out for her hand, trying to reassure her, and, by extension, myself, with the contact. I needed to know that she still needed me.

"Pull over," I said softly, once the house was out of sight. Tears streamed from her eyes, and I knew that she was too distraught to drive, and probably unable to see as well.

"I can drive," she insisted.

I couldn't let her risk her safety again, so I reached over and wrapped my hands around her waist. My foot pushed hers carefully off the gas, and I pulled her over my lap, peeling her hands off the steering wheel. And then I was in the driver's seat. She glared at me through the tears.

"You wouldn't be able to find the house," I explained. She seemed somewhat mollified.

_I'm behind you, Edward. The tracker is behind me. _When Alice's lights flashed in the window, Bella's face was a mask of horror.

"It's just Alice," I soothed, taking her hand in mine again.

"The tracker?" she asked.

"He heard the end of your performance," I admitted grimly.

"Charlie?" she demanded.

"The tracker followed us. He's running behind us now." She didn't need to know that her father was a secondary concern, to both the tracker and my family. She was the important thing, right now.

"Can we outrun him?" she asked, calmer than I expected she could be. There was no end to how much Bella amazed me.

"No," I admitted, but that didn't prevent me trying. The engine whined in protest as I tried to push it even faster.

When Emmett swung himself into the bed of the truck, Bella's calm façade cracked. She let loose a bloodcurdling scream. I clamped my hand over her mouth, trying to keep the tracker from hearing it and guessing that we weren't alone.

"It's Emmett!"

His thoughts were sympathetic. _Poor little thing. She's terrified. I can smell the adrenaline from out here. You okay in there with her, Edward? Man, I'm gonna shred that damned tracker into tiny pieces when I get my hands on him._

I ignored him; Bella needed my attention more.

When I felt her relax, I released her mouth, and wound my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I was relieved when she didn't push me away. Maybe the whole scene with her father really had been an act. I would know for certain when the immediate danger had passed. Until then, I could pretend that she still loved me. I have always been very good at deceiving myself.

"It's okay, Bella," I promised, needing the reassurance as much as she did. "You're going to be safe."

As we drove, my doubts began to torment me. Had she told the truth, back there with her father? I needed to know. And she needed to be distracted from the terror she undoubtedly felt. Even her remarkable bravery only went so far.

"I didn't realize you were still so bored with small- town life," I said, as calmly as I could, as though we were driving to school on a normal day rather than fleeing her home and the vampire intent on taking her life. "It seemed like you were adjusting fairly well—especially recently. Maybe I was just flattering myself that I was making life more interesting for you." I braced myself, waiting for her to tell me that she no longer wanted anything to do with me, for her to tell me that she had told her father the truth

"I wasn't being nice," she confessed, looking at her knees to avoid my eyes. "That was the same thing my mom aid when she left him. You could say I was hitting below the belt."

"Don't worry. He'll forgive you." I forced myself to smile, still wondering what was going on in that silent mind of hers.

She finally looked at me then, and the panic that I saw in her eyes terrified me.

"Bella, it's going to be all right," I said, trying to reassure her.

"But it won't be all right when I'm not with you," she whispered.

There was the answer to all of my questions. She did love me. She needed me. She wanted to be with me. Despite our situation, my heart soared.

"We'll be together again in a few days," I reminded her softly, tightening my grip on her. "Don't forget that this was your idea."

"It was the best idea—Of course it was mine," she joked, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

My answering smile was bleak.

"Why did this happen?" she asked, a catch in her voice. "Why me?"

I glared out the windshield. "It's my fault—I was a fool to expose you like that." Once again, I had been so stupid.

"That's not what I meant," she insisted. "I was there, big deal. It didn't bother the other two. Why did this James decide to kill _me?_ There're people all over the place, why me?"

I hesitated, wondering how much I should tell her. The last thing I wanted was to frighten her more.

"I got a good look at his mind tonight," I began, my voice low as I tried to explain without frightening her. "I'm not sure if there's anything I could have done to avoid this, once he saw you. It _is_ partially your fault. If you didn't smell so appallingly luscious, he might not have bothered." I said, the irony of the situation not lost on me. If she hadn't smelled so good, _I _would not have bothered. "But when I defended you… well, that made it a lot worse. He's not used to being thwarted, no matter how insignificant the object. He thinks of himself as a hunter and nothing else. His existence is consumed with tracking, and a challenge is all he asks of life. Suddenly, we've presented him with a beautiful challenge—a large clan of strong fighters all bent on protecting the one vulnerable element. You wouldn't believe how euphoric he is now. It's his favorite game, and we've just made it his most exciting game ever." I was disgusted with myself. I'd made so many mistakes. I was disgusted by my kind, as well. The way they killed without thought, wanting only to satisfy themselves.

I paused a moment.

"But if I had stood by, he would have killed you right then." Any choice I made, in this situation, seemed as though it would have been the wrong one.

"I thought… I didn't smell the same to others… as I do to you," she said, hesitant.

"You don't. But that doesn't mean that you aren't still a temptation to every one of them. If you had appealed to the tracker—or any of them—the way you appeal to me, it would have meant a fight right there."

I didn't miss the shudder that wracked her body.

"I don't think I have any choice but to kill him now," I murmured angrily. "Carlisle won't like it." But my brother was right. Bella and I couldn't spend our lives always one step ahead of him. He would never give up. So we would have to eliminate him.

We were getting close to the house when Bella spoke again. Her question was completely unexpected.

"How can you kill a vampire?"

I don't know what was in my eyes as I looked at her, but my voice was harsh. "The only way to be sure is to tear him to shreds, and then burn the pieces."

"And the other two will fight with him?"

"The woman will. I'm not sure about Laurent. They don't have a very strong bond—he's only with them for convenience. He was embarrassed by James in the meadow…" I hoped that he wouldn't fight with them. Emmett and I make a good team, but it is never a good idea to be outnumbered in a fight. The odds against us would be much higher if the three of them fought together.

"But James and the woman—they'll try to kill you?" she asked, fear plain on her face and in her eyes.

"Bella, don't you dare waste time worrying about me. Your only concern is keeping yourself safe and—please, please—trying not to be reckless," I scolded her, hoping against hope that she would heed my warnings.

"Is he still following?"

"Yes. He won't attack the house, though. Not tonight."

I pulled into our drive, Alice still following close behind. I didn't slow until we reached the house, where every light was blazing in an attempt to make it harder to sneak up to the house. My family heard the roar of the truck, and immediately their thoughts turned to us.

_I'm sorry, Edward. They got away from us and we couldn't go after them. It was too risky to divide our group again. We would then have run the risk of being outnumbered ourselves. I could not allow that._

_Are you all right?_

_She's going to be fine, Edward. Calm down._

_How is she?_

This_ is _exactly _what I was afraid of! Are you happy now, Edward?_

Emmett was at Bella's door before the truck even stopped; he tucked her against his chest and ran her into the house like a giant football, with Alice and me at his side.

We burst through the door and into the center of a tense gathering. Emmett began growling when he saw Laurent in our home. _ I should tear you to shreds right now for what you've done to my family. You'd better understand that you're all alone – abandoned by your coven. If you try anything, we won't need the fire to make sure you're destroyed. The pieces will be too small…. _

"He's tracking us," I announced, glaring at him as my own thoughts echoed my brother's.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Now I can spend the weekend away from my computer without worrying about this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love to hear what you think!

Please vote in the poll on my profile about an upcoming chapter. The poll will stay up until the chapter is written. Thank you in advance.

Thanks for reading!


	15. Left Behind

LB 7

**Left Behind**

At last, here is the next chapter of my little story. It took longer that I planned, and I'm not going to make any excuses for that. Thank you for putting up with me and my slow updates, though.

**Disclaimer:** Even after all this time, the _Twilight_ world is not mine. That honor belongs solely to Stephenie Meyer. I have no claim to it.

**A/N**: Thank you once again to the fabulous NoMoreThanUsual. Her suggestions on this chapter helped more than she knows, and she has, once again, spared me the embarrassment of runaway quotation marks and breaches of canon while still making me laugh like a lunatic. She definitely deserves some praise for her own stories; they are as wonderful as she is.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_He's tracking us," I announced, glaring at him as my own thoughts echoed my brother's. _

"I was afraid of that," Laurent replied, his thoughts focused on the shame he felt at being a part of James's coven. _We made them a promise, and he was too selfish to keep it. He should have at least waited until she was out of their range._

Alice, meanwhile, had slipped to Jasper's side, explaining that he and she would be fleeing to Phoenix with Bella. At first, he was uncertain about the plan, worried about his own control, afraid that he would become the very thing from which we sought to protect Bella. Alice simply continued to talk to him. Her words showed her utter trust in him, her total belief that he would never hurt Bella himself. Once he was reassured, they disappeared upstairs to prepare for the trip.

Rosalie overheard enough of the conversation for her anger to boil over. She went to Emmett's side, her thoughts screaming abuse at both Bella and myself as she prepared to fight to keep her husband by her side. _She's nothing; she's just a human. She has no right to divide our family like this – to upset___my _life like this. I won't let you take Emmett from me. Not because of her. And now we're all in danger. Just to protect a human who's going to die someday anyways. You should just let the tracker have her, Edward. She's nothing to us._

"What will he do?" Carlisle demanded coldly. He was angrier than even I have ever seen him. _This coven is threatening my family. I cannot allow it._

"I'm sorry," Laurent replied. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."

"Can you stop him?"

Laurent simply shook his head. "Nothing stops James when he gets started."

"We'll stop him," my brother said, supremely confident. _There won't be anything left of him. _

"You can't bring him down." _I've seen many try. They all failed. And most of them lived for the fight, like James. Pacifists like these have no chance against him. These are not fighters. He'll destroy them all. I have to make them understand what they're going up against. I owe them that much._ "I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal. That's why I joined his coven."

Ah, now it was out. The show of leadership in the clearing was exactly that – a show, designed to let others underestimate James. That was one mistake my family would not make. Bella's life hung in the balance.

Laurent just shook his head, looking from Bella to Carlisle and back again. "Are you sure it's worth it?" _I can't see how it would be. She's only a human. Nothing special. I don't understand why they have her here when they clearly have no intention of tasting her. They believe in that ridiculous 'diet' of theirs too strongly for that_. _Don't they understand? There's no need to fight James if they'd just take her now. No human, no fight. It's so much simpler. And she smells so delectable, especially with the smell of her fear surrounding her. L'arôme de la peur – c'est irresistible. _(1)

I lost control of myself then, filling the room with an enraged roar. How dared he think of my Bella like that! His fear was strangely satisfying. Even his thoughts fell silent as he cringed away from me.

Carlisle's gaze was grave as he focused on Laurent again. "I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice," he said, his voice calm but stiff with hidden iron. _Please don't force us to make the choice for you. I won't hesitate to destroy you if it keeps my family safe._

Laurent understood Carlisle as though he shared my talent. His eyes scanned every face, weighing his chances of getting away from us. He knew that the effort would be futile. Then he let his gaze sweep over the room. _It's so bright. I haven't even imagined living like this for a very long time. Frankly, I'm a bit tired of being nomadic. I like the life they've created here, even if I don't understand it. It would be nice to come 'home' for a while. _"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here," he said slowly. "But I won't get in the middle of this." _Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. _(2) _It isn't my fight. __She is none of my concern, and I won't risk myself. _"I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north—to that clan in Denali." He hesitated. _It isn't my fight, but even I can't let them go against James unprepared. _"Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on…. I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." He bowed his head, but shot another glance at my Bella. _Now if I could only figure out what makes an entire coven of vampires willing to risk their lives for a single human…. _

_Edward, is he telling the truth about going to Denali?_ Carlisle asked me quickly. _We can't let him go if he's lying to regroup with the others. We simply cannot allow ourselves to be outnumbered._

I nodded imperceptibly in answer. His thoughts were entirely focused on Denali, and what he would do once he arrived there. He wanted nothing more to do with James. Truthfully, if Laurent were lying I'd have already ripped his throat out.

"Go in peace," Carlisle said, his tone formal. _Thank you for making that choice. I would have destroyed you, with no regrets had you chosen differently. I am grateful that I do not have to do so._

Laurent glanced around quickly one last time, and then hurried out the door.

When he was gone, a flurry of activity began.

"How close?" Carlisle demanded, looking to me. He was supremely calm, for which I was thankful.

Esme darted over to the wall; her fingers dancing over the buttons that would help keep our sanctuary whole. With a groan, the metal shutters began sealing up the glass at the back of our home.

"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female." He was just barely within my 'hearing' range. That was far too close.

"What's the plan?" _I assume you have one. _

"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south." I explained Bella's plan. I still hated it, but my rational side knew that it had the best chance of success.

_You're not going with Bella? I'm surprised. I didn't think you'd let her out of your sight. Then again, I suppose the tracker would assume the same thing. _Out loud he asked, "And then?"

"As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him." My tone was calm, but deadly. I wanted the tracker gone. He would not threaten my family, _my love,_ for much longer.

"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed, his expression grim. _As much as I dislike the idea, he will not give up. Hunting him before he can hunt her is the only acceptable option. I am joining in the hunt. _

He caught my start of surprise.

_Edward, did you really believe that I would let you do this by yourself? I do not enjoy conflict, but sometimes there is no other option. This is one of those times. We must protect our family_.

I turned to Rosalie.

"Get her upstairs and trade clothes," I ordered. She stared back at me, unable to believe that I'd asked, no, commanded, that of her. She was beyond livid.

"Why should I?" she hissed, venom dripping from her tone. "What is she to me? Except a menace—a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us." _You were too weak to stay away from her, too stupidly moral to bite her. You brought her into our world, risked exposing all of us. I told you something like this would happen. Now we'll all pay for your brainless choice. Why should I do anything to help _her? _She is nothing to me! The sooner she's dead the sooner my life will go back to normal. _

"Rose…," Emmett murmured, reaching out to touch her shoulder. _Rose, please be reasonable. You might not like her, but that is no reason to condemn her to death…._

Rosalie expected me to explode. She wanted Bella to see me lose my temper, in hopes of scaring her away and destroying my relationship with her. If there was anything left after tonight. That was doubtful, at this point. But I was so far beyond angry that such an explosion was impossible. Instead, I shocked my entire family by turning away from her, acting like she hadn't spoken, like she didn't exist. For Rosalie, it was the most hurtful thing I could have done.

"Esme?" I said calmly instead.

"Of course," she said softly. _I don't want to see her hurt any more than you do, Edward. And you know that Rose really doesn't want to see her hurt, either._

A moment later, Esme disappeared with Bella in her arms.

"We need to get the tracker away from here before we can get her out," Carlisle said, his voice soft.

"I know."

"The best option is to have Esme and Rosalie take her truck and flee in one direction, while you, Emmett, and I head off in another," he continued, outlining our plan.

"Yes. And once we know that they are no longer near the house, Alice and Jasper will take her to Phoenix. It is the last place he will expect her to go, especially in the company of vampires."

Rosalie snarled, "I'm not going along with that plan. Why should we even care? She is a human. She was in the wrong place at the wrong time, thanks to Edward's idiocy. Why should we risk ourselves for her?" The venom still hadn't faded from my sister's voice. She was absolutely livid.

So was Carlisle. "We will risk ourselves because it is our fault that she crossed their path. We have a duty to protect her if we can. She is an innocent in this, and I refuse to let her die."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Rose demanded. "She is not one of us; she should mean nothing to us. Humans die every day. Who are we to interfere with her fate?" 

"Your brother loves her. She is, therefore, family. You will help save her."

"But…."

"You will do as I say. Emmett, get your things together. We leave as soon as Esme comes back with her."

"Carlisle…." Rosalie began.

"Enough." Carlisle's eyes flashed with the same rarely- seen fury from earlier. "I will permit no more argument."

With that, Emmett and I scattered to grab anything we might need, stuffing it into a small backpack that Emmett flung over his back. It was then that Esme appeared at the bottom of the stairs with Bella in her arms.

My Bella looked a bit like a child who had decided to play dress- up in her mother's closet; everything was much too long for her. And yet, she'd never been more beautiful to me, bravery shining in her eyes. Leaving her would kill me, but at least I would be able to see her again in a few days.

As I stared at my Bella, Carlisle had retrieved and passed out several tiny silver cell phones, kept in case we needed to contact one another.

"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," he told her as he passed. She nodded and flashed a quick glance at Rosalie, who was glowering still. Even she had more sense than to argue further with Carlisle, though. She would play her part in this, no matter what her personal preferences were. We didn't argue with the tone that had been in Carlisle's voice.

"Alice and Jasper—take the Mercedes. You'll need the dark tint in the south."

They nodded as well, having returned at some point during the argument between Rosalie and Carlisle.

"We're taking the Jeep."

My heart broke when I saw the fear flash in Bella's eyes. I wished I knew the words to ease that fear, but I felt too much of it myself to do her any good.

"Alice," Carlisle asked, "will they take the bait?" 

Alice closed her eyes, seeking her visions. I saw it flash behind her eyes even as she did. It was going to work.

Finally, she opened her eyes. "He'll track you," she replied. "The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." She was supremely confident, able to trust what she'd seen. I only wished that I could be so certain. I couldn't help but remember that Alice's visions could change in an instant. She wasn't infallible; a single decision could change everything that she saw.

"Let's go," Carlisle ordered, heading for the kitchen.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't just leave Bella to face danger without me. What was it she'd said earlier? 'It won't be all right when I'm not with you'. I understood exactly what she meant, and, for a moment, I was tempted to run with her on my own, to keep her with me. To keep her safe in my arms.

Then a new vision flashed through Alice's mind. We saw the tracker finding and destroying me while Bella watched, and then slowly torturing her before finally drinking her dry. I couldn't bear letting that vision come true, so I caught her tightly in my arms instead, pulling her face to mine and lifting her feet off the floor. I was barely aware of my family as I crushed my lips to hers for a brief moment. Too brief, but I didn't trust myself with more.

I set her down and turned away, wondering if I'd ever see her again. The thought of losing her hurt more than I'd ever imagined anything could hurt.

I strode out the door, unable to shake the feeling that I'd left my heart behind

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

French: "The scent of fear—it is irresistible". Also, "The spice of fear—it is irresistible." The word 'arôme' is a bit ambiguous.

French: "It is none of my business"; "It is not my concern"

Thank you for having the patience to continue reading, I appreciate it. I hope I don't disappoint anyone with my vision of what is happening here.

Hopefully, the next update won't take quite so long, but I'll make no promises. I end up breaking them most of the time, anyway.


End file.
